So you enjoy killing?
by gaarahugger
Summary: Hitomi has an abnormal occurrence in her childhood, which messes up her entire life. Her thirst for blood and her desire of making the boy she loves proud of her makes her the second threat of the Village Hidden in the Sand. WARNING for lemons, gore.
1. Prologue

_**So…You enjoy killing? Prologue**_

_Hitomi._

My name is Hitomi. My parents gave me this name because of the beautiful set of eyes I have been gifted with; I had big ebony pupils that made everyone look at me in awe. My eyes were almost terrifying, but in a cute way. I had long black hair that hung around my hips.

I am six years old and have lived peacefully until this day by the edge of the Sunagakure village. My parents loved me; I was sure of that. I was daddy's little girl. Whenever he would come from missions I would sprint to the door and gave him a big hug. My mother always spoiled me when dad would be gone every now and then.

I never had any friends. Not that my parents wouldn't let me, but I had quite a shy nature and I would get picked on for it. I was not sad though. The only ones I needed were my parents. They were the most important people in my life.

One day mommy took me along with her to go make some groceries in the center of the village. My mother was always cautious around this area, always holding my hand and looking around more carefully. I did not know why, though.

On this day I saw the boy that was going to be my friend; for life.

When mommy and I were getting out of the market I saw the most beautiful human I have ever laid eyes upon. He was alone on the playground holding a teddy bear. He looked lonely, just like me. I pulled on my mommy's hand and pointed at him. She began hurrying her pace. I asked her why we were rushing. I wanted to talk to him. She looked at me with the most hate filled eyes I have ever seen; she was scared and angry as if thinking how could I ask her such a thing. She stopped and slapped me before resumed running away from the center. As we were running away I looked at him. He also saw me. Maybe he heard when mother slapped me. He kept looking at me, never breaking the gaze until I was out of sight.

When we got home mother apologized to me. She has never slapped me before. Ever. She pulled me aside and made me promise not to go near that boy again. But I kind of knew I was lying to her. She told me he was dangerous and that he would kill me. She said that he was a _monster_. She said that word with such hate and disgust it scared me; my mother scared me. That little boy looked as innocent and naïve as me. He was cute even. I refused to believe her. There was no way he was a monster.

That night we were evicted from the village by the orders of the Kazekage. The entire village was here, shaking in fear. There was a loud growl, followed by the sound of buildings being crushed. I could see through the crack of the gate, the beast that was terrorizing the village. This whole thing lasted for like three hours. When we were allowed to enter the village we discovered that our house has been totally destroyed; the whole village was destroyed for that matter. My parents were not poor, nor rich. They cared for one another more than their possessions, so they were happy we got out of this without being harmed. The Kazekage announced that he was going to help us rebuilt our houses. Everything would be alright…But my question was…where did that beast came from out of nowhere? No one would tell me anything, and I was afraid of asking my parents because I did not want to be punished again. I did not know anything, but I needed to find out.

Could the so called beast be connected in some way to the little boy my mommy calls a monster? But how? It was impossible, there has to be another answer, it was absurd.

That night when we rested in the shelter I kept thinking about it, but to no avail. I could not figure things on my own. I think that…I will ask that boy; when the time comes. He wouldn't hurt me, would he?

A few weeks later, after our house was remade my parents gave me permission to go make some friends in the park. I knew exactly where I wanted to go. I had to find _him_. I have not once seen him since then, but something deep in my gut told me he would be there, or in that area. On my way to the center I heard a noise down some random alley. It sounded like some kind of muffled screams. Was there someone getting robbed or…

The alley was kind of dark, but the moon made a good light source. There was a taller figure and a small one. Then realization hit me. It was that little boy…what was going on?

In one swift movement of the little boy's wrist, sand rose from the ground and latched out at the adult. When the little boy tightened his fist, his victim has exploded, tainting the walls around him in blood. My heart was racing. I just assisted at a crime…I was not scared…I was kind of nervous. What he just did made my stomach nervous. I was not grossed out…I couldn't put my finger on it. What I was feeling I had no idea.

I just wanted to see more. This little boy…amazed me. I like it.

The boy turned around and walked towards me. I did not turn to hide. I wanted him to see me. I wanted him to command his sand to hold me like that…

Before he got out the alley I felt someone pull me back and sprint off carrying me. It was my father.

When we got home both my parents scolded me, telling me I was grounded. I did not listen to them. My mind was on that little boy and at what he had done with such ease. Was I a freak for thinking that? That I was excited for someone else's death?

One day I was helping my mother hang clothes outside. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a little lizard that has just blew its cover. I thought about capturing it and show it to my mommy, and before I knew it, the lizard was floating in front of my face. I was controlling the being. I would make it spin around, I made it go closer or further. I was holding it like I was controlling some kind of invisible force…like I had some kind of invisible hands picking things up for me. I called for my mommy to show her what I could do, hoping I could make her proud. When she turned towards me her eyes widened. She slapped the lizard away and took me inside. She threw me in my room and whispered "Just…what are you?" before closing the door. I heard she locked the door.

What did she mean by that? I was her daughter…Did I do something I was not supposed to? I did not understand. My mommy would just get me food and lock me in my room. She never let me out since then. When daddy came home I heard him and mommy arguing. They never argued before. I sat on my bed when daddy opened the door to my room. He looked at me with a shocked and disgusted expression on his face. He covered his mouth and sprint to the bathroom to puke. My mommy came in and began hitting me more and more violently. I tried to run, to go to my father to protect me. When I finally escaped my mother's grasp I ran in my father's arms. I felt him embracing me and for a moment I thought he was going to make some sense in this…but how wrong I was…

I felt the cold, metallic blade of a kunai on my nape. He was going to kill me. My parents were planning to kill me. I was so upset…but most of all…I felt angry…How could the only people I cared about treat me like this? I loved my parents with all my being…I did not understand. I struggled against my father's grip. Then I remembered the little boy…and the powers I discovered not so long ago.

I closed my eyes and I thought about how I would kill my parents, ripping their skin apart until only their skeleton would remain. I would paint every inch of this house's walls in blood and spread the sweet smell of death all over the place.

I opened my eyes and it was done. Just like that. My parents were dead.

I was alone…I never wanted to kill them, but they left me no choice. They wanted to kill me first.

My father's remains were scattered all over the bathroom. His skeleton was lying in the tub in an unnatural position. I walked closer to observe my surroundings. It was beautiful; so, so beautiful.

Everything was fine until I saw my reflection in the mirror. My eyes…

My eyes were the most unnatural shade of white…I had no pupils, not anymore…It was just my white eyeball…But I still could see perfectly. Hm…This must be the reason why my parents locked me up and decided to kill me. This and my powers…I was a _monster_…in their eyes at least…

But I thought I was so beautiful…I was very beautiful…I caressed my pale cheeks. I was so pure and soft…I was perfect.

I silently walked out of the house. It was dark outside, but I knew someone who I could share my achievements with. Someone who was always awake and brought me to enjoy this…This desire to kill…

I skipped my way to the park with a big grin on my face. I was happy; so happy. There was no one who could forbid me to see that little boy again…

I found him torturing another unfortunate soul…My heart skipped a beat.

He was playing with him, tormenting him. The pitiful human escaped him, but tripped and fell down when he saw my face. I walked towards the little boy, with the same happy grin. I looked at the little boy, then at the human. He was paralyzed in fear. This made me excited, I felt so powerful, so free…

The human raised his head and looked at me in fear…Those eyes. Those disgusting eyes…The same eyes my parents looked at me with; because of my beautiful eyes…

I took him by the neck and raised him up high, as high as I could and tore him up limb from limb. When I split his stomach up I tore his inside up until he was unrecognizable.

Both the boy and I were covered in blood. I took steps towards him. He did not look at me with hate, just indifference. That was good enough for me. I felt so alike with him, I smiled at him and decided to speak.

"So…You enjoy killing?"


	2. Chapter 1

_**So…You enjoy killing? Chapter 1**_

The boy kept looking at me indifferently. His eyes held a mischievous look, sign he was up to something. Sand rose from the ground and tried to get closer and closer to me. I let him do whatever he wanted. Even if he wanted to hurt me, he couldn't. When I felt the sand touch me I almost gasped in amazement. He was finally interacting with me. I kept my eyes locked with his, never once looking away. He raised me up in the air as more sand tried to cover me up. He wanted to kill me. Was it wrong of me to think that this wasn't as bad as it sounded? The thought of dying by his hand got my heart beating with excitement.

Hm…Maybe not right now…

When I got myself out of his sand I saw his surprised stare before turning back to his emotionless one. I hopped on the ground and looked at him ready to speak.

"You haven't answered my question."

He turned around and walked away from me. He was not going to get away. Not now. I followed him until I managed to get close to him. By then we were in front of the Kage mansion.

"Leave me alone." I heard his raspy voice making me shiver in delight.

"I can't…I will never leave you alone."

He turned around and this time he glared at me. He maneuvered his little hand in the air and summoned the sand to wrap around me, but it went right through me instead.

He sighed in surprise and vanished in a swirl of sand. Where did he run off to? I didn't want to hurt him I thought he knew that. I did not know what else to do but wait for him to show up again. There was no one waiting for me at home anyway.

I was alone and he was the only one I had left.

Even though we never talked I felt connected to this mysterious boy. I still did not have his name.

I waited and waited until the sun came up and the villagers steadily began to crawl down the streets like the dirty little mongrels they were. As they walked passed me I looked them deep in the eye and smiled; chuckled every once in a while. I fed on the fear in their eyes. They disgusted me.

I am just a little girl and I cause a mature man to scowl and glare at me because my eyes lost their pupils. These idiots do not even know my powers and they fear and hate me. The world we live in is disgusting.

I wanted a world where only that little boy and I were to be alive. A world where we would be exempted of people looking at us like we were not meant to live; like our death was an absolute necessity.

I sat on the bench in front of the Kazekage mansion still waiting for him to appear. I needed to be more persuasive. I came to the conclusion that he only came out at night so I had to waste time until then…I was kind of hungry.

There was a small fair near the mansion. The smell of food was protruding though the air making my stomach rumble. I walked at the entrance and time seemed to stop with every step I took. It was silence. People were grabbing their children and began walking away, running even. I found myself in front of a mask stand looking intently at a silly mask. I was still a kid after all and I was not over these frivolous things…The store vendor looked scared and angry. He followed my eye trail and saw I was looking at the mask. With a growl he took the mask and tossed it to the ground.

"Take it and _leave_!" He yelled with poison.

I looked at the mask on the ground, then at the vendor again. In the next second his head was cut off and landed right in front of me. I looked him in his dead eyes and whispered my thanks. I took the mask off the floor and put it on. I looked around and I found myself alone again.

I shrugged it off and followed the smell of food. The fair looked abandoned, but the products were still on display. After I ate at my heart's content and was about to leave the fair there were a lot of shinobi that looked like they were waiting for me. I stopped in front of them and regarded them emotionlessly. I heard them whispering to each other.

"Hey…are you sure she is the one? She's just a kid."

"Kazekage-sama said she was a kid…The monster killed her entire family last night."

"She's a menace."

"Let's just capture her and take her to him. She's just a kid.

"But hey…look at her eyes…monster."

I did not say anything and walked closer to them. I heard enough. Who are these mongrels calling a monster? I am beautiful…they just couldn't see that. It was their fault; their eyes were broken. They did not deserve to see. I approached them slowly. They flinched when I got closer. They did not know what I could do but I guess they were terrified by the rumors. One by one I killed; more like tortured. I did not know if they would live or not, but I would take my revenge by giving them immense pain as I ripped out their eyeballs and let them bleed.

I walked past them not being pleased with their screams of agony. I wanted more; so much more. I wanted to see red. I turned to look at them. They were on the ground with their hands on their face. Then this idea popped into my head. I made one stop covering his eyes and kicked some sand in his face. He was screaming like he was on fire.

When I was tired of them I squished them leaving only their skeleton remains. I turned around and bumped into a man with a strange hat. He glared at me and I noticed he had thick black marking around his eyes, similar to those of the little boy. I felt a hard hit in the back of my head and fell in the arms of the man. I was overcome by darkness.

**…**

**…**

**…**

I felt weak and dizzy. I could feel myself being held in a standing position with my arms and legs apart. My eyes were blindfolded. I was practically left defenseless. My beautiful eyes were covered. I began struggling against the tight grasp but to no avail. I hated being hopeless.

I heard a door opening and closing.

I heard a few steps coming towards me.

I hated this.

What I did was not my fault. They made me do it. They made me a monster, but they were wrong. I had to make them see that. I did only the good thing.

"What's your name?" Someone said in a deep voice.

"I don't talk to strangers."

"I am the Kazekage and I demand you answer me."

"My name is Hitomi Inoue."

He scoffed. "How did a kid like you manage to kill my shinobi?"

"I killed your people as well…my parents I killed last night. They wanted to kill me. You have seen my eyes right? And how beautiful they are…"

"You're a failure…like my son…How did you kill them without even touching them?"

"I seemed to develop some powers…I control some invisible 'arms'…I don't know why…I just think and…I kill. But I must see you in order to kill…Seems you figured that out since you covered my eyes."

"You will be staying here from now on. I can't afford to lose people."

"They chose to die…they looked at me like that…Like I was a thing…"

"Useless rubble..."

"I will escape…and I will kill you…"

He shrugged me off and I heard him leave the room. My body was already feeling tired from this position. My hands were bound too tightly. I could not escape, at least not on my own; I was aware of that. I slowly felt myself drifting to a light sleep.

When I woke up I felt warm and cozy. I smelt sandalwood and cinnamon. In an instant I remembered my previous surroundings. I was hung in a sitting position, and now I was laid down in a comfortable bed. I slowly rose from the bed and looked around. I was in a room filled with teddy bears. Some were damaged and repaired with patches and sewed up. Even beside me there was a teddy bear. In the far depth of the room I saw a little boy sitting on a chair looking sharply at me. It was the same boy I was looking for. The boy that showed me the beauty of killing; the boy with the hair as scarlet as blood.

I got off the bed and walked towards him. "What's your name?" I said.

"How can you not know?"

"My parents never told me…So tell me please…Who are you?" I smiled truthfully at him.

"Gaara."

My smile widened at my achievement. "My name is Hi-"

"I know who you are. I heard you and father talking earlier…"

"I see…"

"So let's see it."

I looked at him confused. "See what?"

"I challenge you to hurt me. Can you?"

"I can…But I don't want to."

"Hm…why not?"

"I am thankful to you…for showing me how beautiful ripping people apart is."I looked at his hair and felt the unstoppable urge to touch it. "I came to love the color red…" When I was about to touch him his sand stopped me.

"You said you were not going to hurt me."

"I'm not…It's just…your hair is so beautiful…"

His eyes widened for a second before his expression turned to an emotionless one again. "What do you want?" He said with poison. Only he was allowed to use that tone with me.

"I want to be next to you…when you kill. I want to be your accomplice. I want to kill…everyone but you. I only want the two of us to breathe."

He glared at me. Only he was allowed to look at me like that. "I don't believe you."

"Who do I have to kill to make you believe? I would kill the entire village for you."

"Leave. My father brought you here thinking I would kill you somehow. Leave before I change my mind."

"I don't want to leave. I am not afraid of you. You can't kill me. I already escaped from your jutsu once…I can do it a second time."

"I don't care, just leave!"

I backed away and sat on the bed looking at him. "No. You're…all I have left…You're the only one who doesn't see me as a monster…You're the only one who understands me. We are alike, Gaara."

"Don't compare me to you! You don't know anything about me!"

"I know that you enjoy killing and that alone makes me want to stay by you."

"I don't trust you!"

"Do what you will to me Gaara…anything to convince you I will stay by you. I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Do you even know what the hell you're asking? You want to be my toy, is that what you want?!"

"I can be whatever you want me to be…as long as I am near you…As long as I am near you I won't ever have to be lonely."

He looked at me for a long time. He must be thinking about what I have been saying. I relaxed on the bed and looked around the room some more. I was not tense or anything; I was just nervous for his answer. I wanted him to accept me. I shuddered at the thought of both of us helping each other kill. I adored the way he kills…quick and painless but with a lot of red…I enjoyed killing slow and painful. I liked to hear people screaming in pain because of me.

I looked at him and he got off the chair and made small steps towards me. "I will let you near me when I kill…but I have a rule you need to obey."

"Anything."

"Once I mark you there is no going back for you. If you want to give up on our bargain I will kill you the next second you do. If you give up it's a sign you betrayed me."

"That is alright with me…because I won't ever want to stop killing…I want to make you proud…Will you mark me now?"

He nodded. "However there is another rule you must respect…You won't get attached to me in a more personal way…You are forbidden to fall in love with me. You are only my accomplice, and will kill whenever I am near you."

But I already did love him…I guess I could hide it for now…He will see…Love will be something he will need like air. I nodded my head and accepted his rules. "I vow to respect these rules…and make you proud of me…"

"Take off your shirt and lay on the bed on your stomach."

I did as he said. I tossed the shirt on the floor and got on the bed. I felt his weight on the mattress right next to me. The next thing I felt was a silky caress on my back. I was about to ask what it was but I found out as soon as I was feeling a burning sensation on the center of my back. I grasped the sheets because of the scorching pain that was plastered on my back. But it was worth it. He agreed and I was allowed to be with him. That thought made the pain more bearable.

When he stopped hurting me I let go if the bed covers and turned to look at him.

"What did you draw on my back?" I did not ask in an accusative tone. I asked with pure curiosity.

"The same thing that is written on my forehead. You belong to me now."

"That sounds good…It's so pretty." There it was again, the widening of his eyes… "Do you want to play?"

"What?"

"Let's go play ball. I don't really have one but we could use daddy's thick skull."

"I don't want to play. Not ever since…that day…" He placed his hand on the scar on his head and looked as if he was thinking hard about something…

"Did you do that to yourself?" He nodded; his eyes still distant. "What happened…that day?"

"That's none of your business."

"You heard about my past…I only find it fair if you tell me yours as well." He got up from the bed and walked towards the door. "When are we going to kill?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Tonight. You can stay here and…sleep…until then."

"Won't you sleep as well?"

"I don't sleep." With that he left.

I tried to shift on my back, but it stung because of the wound so I decided to stay in that position.

I wasn't as thrilled by the idea of killing than being close to him. I could say I enjoyed killing because I saw the passion in his eyes when he did it. I never saw anyone being as passionate for something as he was. The moment I saw him kill something inside me snapped. All my thoughts and dreams were about him. Everything I did was for him. My passion was not killing.

It was Gaara.

Gaara was my passion.

I wanted to be like him because in my view Gaara was perfection…so I adopted his 'hobby' of killing anyone that crosses his road; and I wanted to help him at any cost. Killing was all he enjoyed. This was the only way of reaching him. Killing made no sense without Gaara. I knew what he did was wrong but…it did not matter much to me. I wanted Gaara happy.

All that mattered was Gaara.

At the realization I smiled to myself and closed my eyes trying to dream of Gaara.

**…**

**…**

**…**

I was woken up by the door being closed down loudly. I was startled and got up in the bed in a sitting position. The light got turned on and I saw Gaara by the door looking at me with his usual emotionless mask.

"We have to go."

"Right…" I got up and searched for my shirt. I found it down on the floor. I slid the shirt on walked closer to Gaara. I was still kind of sleepy and his way of waking me up made me extremely fussy.

"You changed your mind? You don't seem so enthusiastic now…Remember. You change your mind-"

"You kill me. I got it!" I yelled irritated.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" He yelled back.

"The way you woke me up irritated me to no end."

He snorted at me and turned around to open the door. "Imagine never closing your eyes for a nap in your life. How irritated could you be then?"

What he said that night made me feel quite bad but I could not help my behavior. But he said he does not sleep. I decided to pursue him tonight in telling me what happened that night. I would press on until he would vanish eventually like he evaded me that night.

We walked out of the room and out of the building. On the way out I saw the man that took me and interrogated me. He no longer had those black things around his eyes. He glared at both of us but did not interfere. This man was no threat to me I decided. One by one I could see two children that looked slightly older than me and Gaara. I could see the way they looked at me. I wanted to hide. Whenever we were close enough to them they would spring away from us into their rooms I presumed.

"What was-"

"Don't bother…"

I decided not to press further. When we were out on the streets the villagers weren't there. We kept looking through the village in hopes of finding 'meat'. He looked alleys and roofs but because of the fear of him no one would get out at night. Not even the homeless were to be found. We would just have to see and wait. We sat on a bench in the park in silence. The screeching of a swing was becoming more and more deafening until de spoke again.

"We just have to wait…Then you can show me what you can do."

"What if there is no one?"

"You don't wish to kill?"

"I do…but what if-"

"Shut up. There…always is someone."

I sighed and waited in silence again. We seemed to be waiting for hours until we heard the squeal of a tiny dog that was trying to run past us. Gaara grabbed him by his foot and raised him in the air.

"Kill it." He said bitterly.

I looked at the helpless little dog scared out of its mind. Was it right to kill an animal? "I only agreed to kill people. I won't kill it and you won't either."

"You're defying me already?"

"This was not part of our deal. Put him down and let him go. Give him to me."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Give him to me so that I can show you." He looked at the dog for a long time shaking him in circles while he still was in the air; toying with him. "Come on. Today."

He tossed him in my direction and I managed to catch him and bring him to my chest. He was shivering and whimpering in terror. I caressed his little back and head until he finally began wagging his tail in joy. I finally got the chance to look at him closer and noticed he had a blind eye. His eye must be extremely uncomfortable. I couldn't imagine not seeing in one eye. But he was so…beautiful…

I looked over at Gaara. He was on the bench again looking completely uninterested. I walked an sat next to him still holding the stay puppy. "He calmed down…" I whimpered.

He glanced at the dog and whispered. "Mongrel."

I smiled. "You want to name him Mongrel?"

"Don't be ridiculous. That thing is not staying with us. It's infested in flees."

"A nice warm bath would fix him up…Haven't you noticed something?"

"Hm?"

"He doesn't fear us…"

"I get it you forgot how he reacted when I picked it up."

"He did not know what was happening to him. Of course he was scared. He must have been."

He snorted. "Maybe she abandoned it."

"No mother does that."

He was silent for a moment. "Do you even think before you speak? Your mother tried to kill you."

"I still…love my mother…She was too blind to see how beautiful I really was…Sometimes people fear you because you are special. I killed her, yes. But if I didn't she would kill me…and I don't think I deserved that…I got every right to live, just like her. She pushed away her right to live when she decided to end my life. At that time, I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just…" I looked him deep in the eyes. "I saw you kill and…I liked what I saw…" I looked at the moon; no one said anything for what seemed life half an hour. The atmosphere was tense. "That's why…I don't fear you, Gaara…You are indeed special but I don't see the monster that I am supposed to see. If you were a real monster you would destroy this village and move on to the next until no one breathes anymore. You just wait for people to look at you and have fear plastered on their face before you kill…I know that hurts because I get the same looks…Just look at me…I like my eyes but…it's not enough. Different doesn't mean wrong. Society thinks we are broken but-"

"Shut up already."

"Gaara-"

"Shut up."

"I don't want to. I need you to speak now. You see the way I think. Why won't you tell me what happened to you. What made you like this?"

"I told you it's none of-"

"It is if I care. I care about you. I want you to be happy."

"You're lying. No one cares about me. Why would you be any different? You saw that man. That man is my father and…he hates me so much…"

"Tell me…"

"No, just-argh" He grabbed onto his head and fell on his knees on the sand groaning in pain.

"Gaara, are you alright?" I got next to him and touched his back.

He shoved me hard. "LEAVE ME ALONE! GO! RUN!"

"But why should I…I don't see why…"

"I warned you…"His voice was dark…you could say it wasn't his voice at all. He looked at me and his beautiful pupil less eyes were not there anymore. His eyes were black with golden stars in them. It was scary, I would admit…but neither my mind or heart told me to run. I wanted to embrace him and to whisper encouraging things into his ear.

As I said before I would not mind dying by his hand but…not now. My mission is not complete. He is not happy. He is afraid and lost.

I let the puppy down before Gaara slammed me to the ground, his eyes filled with mischief. This was not Gaara. It was the same demon that terrorized the village not too long ago. We both stared at each other until he lessened up his hold on me. I was free to move my hand so I slowly reached for his hair, still locking eyes with him. I smiled when I felt his soft crimson hair on my fingertips, slowly twisting the tips. I moved my hand from his hair to his soft cheek. I caressed him like he was the most precious person alive. I wasn't long before I was met with hot tears on my face. He was crying. He was fighting the demon off and succeeding. His eyes returned to normal and he still remained on top of me, still spelling his eyes on me. I wiped his tears with my thumb as my hand was still on his face.

"I don't fear you…Gaara-kun."

He stood on top of me petrified. I did not mind one bit. He was so…so cute…

Suddenly he got off of me and threw up the remains of his stomach. I was by his side in an instant rubbing his back in a circular movement. He got up shakily and turned his back on me.

"We are…we are done tonight…Let's go."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's just go."

"Are you sure you want me to come?"

"Do you not want to?"

"I do but…I don't want to impose…"

"My coward of a father won't say anything to you as long as I have some say in it."

"Maybe I should just go home…I would clean up and stuff…Old blood smells bad…"

"I would like it if you would come. I don't have…anyone to talk to. After all…" He turned to look at me with a severe and possessive glare that sent shivers down my spine. "You're mine."

I smiled at him and nodded walking by his side.

That night I have accomplished something that was beyond amazing…Even though he still acted cold and ruthless…deep down I knew I achieved something.

I won Sabaku no Gaara's trust.

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

_**A.N. Thank you all who commented on the Prologue. It gave me strength to continue the story, though I don't have large hopes for it. I did not think of it thoroughly. I do not know how it will end, but I know I will divide it in two books. The second will be in the second part of Naruto.**_

_**All these thoughts came to me randomly when I felt inspired…I just hope I don't make Gaara OOC. **__**Please**__** give me advice if I am going in the right direction or not. Ideas are also welcome. =)**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**So…you enjoy killing? Chapter 2**_

The whole way to the Kazekage tower I thought about what will happen next. I got what I wanted. I reached my purpose.

Gaara's purpose was to kill.

My purpose was to be with Gaara and kill along with him. My purpose was his purpose.

I looked at Gaara in the corner of my eye. He has no idea of my true intention concerning him. I loved him. I was infatuated with him. I wondered if I would ever have a chance to confess in the future. How would he take it? Why did he not want me to fall in love with him? Did he even know the feeling? Why this condition…I do not understand. Of course…we were like six…we should think about love at such a young age. Maybe he will change him mind when we get older.

We were currently going through a shop center and as I looked through the windows I saw the most beautiful black Lolita dress. I remained behind and looked at the dress. I broke the window without even really meaning to and got the dress of the mannequin. Gaara heard the window break, stopped and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked harshly.

"I just thought it was pretty…My mother always dressed me the way she wanted…" I held the dress to my chest and ran towards him. "I shouldn't have done that…"

"You wanted to do it, so you did it. What does it matter now? Don't care about anything or anyone. Care only about yourself…Let's go." He said that unusually soft. He was teaching me what he knew; how he dealt with everything.

We were halfway to our destination. I wanted to ask him. I needed to know…When we were right in front of the building I saw someone looking out the window from a really high round window. We entered the building and followed the same destination to Gaara's room. Before we got there though, I saw a girl peeking from her room. It was the same girl I saw earlier. When we walked past her you could hear the small creek as she closed it. I brushed it off and entered Gaara's room. I saw he sat on the same chair he stood when I woke up and kept looking at me. I placed the dress on the bed and sat on the bed facing him. Would now be a right time to ask?

"Do you…feel like telling me now?"

"Why do you need to know? What makes you so curious?"

"Well you know my story. I want to know yours. I promise I won't think any different of you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. After I tell you I can already see…You will run out of the room and out of the village. Tomorrow I will come and kill you. Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"I don't care about the rumors. Just tell me."

"You asked for this…I will begin with the beginning." I was very focused on what he had to say, trying not to miss anything. "When I was not even born my father put the One Tailed Demon inside me. When I was born my mother died cursing this village. I was born a monster."

"Can I say something?"

"Don't interrupt me."

"How are you the monster when your dad was the one who started all this?"

"I said let me finish!" He yelled. He was so cute when he glared and yelled at me. "My father spoiled me and trained me and let me to myself to become this village's ultimate weapon. I thought that was love…until not so much time ago…It seemed I had emotional problems…I am unstable. My father sent the only person I thought cared for me to assassinate me. He told me that my mother never loved me and that she wanted me to love only for myself and protect only myself. Before this I thought very highly of my mother. I really thought she loved me. What he said affected me to the extent that I lost control and let the demon out and it hasn't been the same since. I always have to be careful because any time someone can sneak in my room to kill me. I am a failed experiment in my father's eyes. I am a threat to the village. I failed my only purpose. That day I vowed I would kill everyone that would get in my way. I found out my true purpose; to kill everyone other than myself."

It was silence for a while. I did not know what to say…We were more alike than I thought. "Can I touch you?" I asked.

He did not say anything. He just looked me in the eyes as if he was trying to read my intentions. We continued our staring contest for a while. "Have you ever been touched?"

Still nothing. I raised my hand and as I was about to touch his cheek I was met by a wall of sand. He still did not trust me? I did not move my hand from where it was. I just kept pushing and pushing against it until I felt cold softness; I touched his cheek. He looked at me but did not say anything. The sand crumbled away completely. I moved my hand from his cheek to his forehead where his scar was. He slightly flinched and looked him in the eye. "Does it hurt?" I asked. He shook his head and I gave him a small smile. I looked at the tattoo and caressed it softly, just feeling the texture. It looked somewhat fresh, but it was healing. "You did this?"

"Who else?"

"Why?"

He looked to his left, out the window forcing me to stop touching him. My time was up. "This is a reminder that I love only myself." He was silent as if thinking. "This is why no one is allowed to love me." He looked at me coldly.

"I understand…" I accepted everything…but this…He was stubborn, but I would make him love me one day. He will see how much I care and how happy I can make him. I will work hard for his heart.

"I'm actually pleased with the way you got the news…"

What he said made me so happy that I had to stop myself from hugging him. I smiled and nodded in accomplishment.

"What do you do the rest of the time when you don't kill?"

"I just stay alone…on the roof."

"Oh…"

"What else would you expect from a murderer?"

"Nothing really…You're actually…really peaceful…Today you did not kill anyone…"

"There wasn't anyone. They're too afraid of me to come out during the night."

"We could barge in their houses."

"No, I want them to come to me. I want to see the fear in their eyes when I take their last breath."

I decided I pestered him long enough. I sat on the bed and felt the texture of the dress I just stole. I totally forgot about it. I took my shirt and pants off without caring if Gaara saw me or not. I pulled the dress over my head and closed the side zipper. I looked around the room for a mirror but found none.

"Do you-"

"It fits."

"Really?" He nodded. I did not want to spoil the dress in my sweat. "I have to take a bath. Can I?" He shrugged. I guess I can…

He teleported in a swirl of sand; I guessed on the roof. I adored his mysteriousness. In the corner of my eye I saw the door close. I turned my gaze towards it and got closer. I opened the door and got out in the hall. To my surprise there was a girl with four pigtails. When she saw me her eyes widened.

"You're the one…from before. Who are you?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Gaara-kun's accomplice. My name is Hitomi. I help Gaara-kun kill…Who are you? You heard what I do…Tell me…"

"I am _his_ sister…Temari."

I smiled. "You're safe then. No need to worry. I won't kill his family. He has the right to do that…You know…I killed my mama and papa…"

"At first I thought you were Gaara's prisoner…I wanted to help but…I can see my help is not needed. You are like him…Those eyes…"

"It's a pair of beautiful eyes, isn't it?" I giggled.

She nodded slowly. "Why did you kill your parents?"

"They were being cruel to me…so I showed them how cruel I could be…It's a shame, you may think…but this world was rid of some bad people. I haven't even hurt anybody and they wanted to kill me because I was different…I could have used my powers in a different way...but it turned out this world is…mad. It's overpopulated…and Gaara and I will handle that. Gaara is like me. Everyone hates us…" She was silent, just looking at me. "You should go now…you would never understand. You are 'normal'."

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Yes…Um, also tell Gaara to come and eat."

Without another word she left.

I decided I should just go to my business. I opened the door to Gaara's bathroom and took the dress off me and folded it neatly. While I was in the middle of washing myself I felt myself being watched. In the corner of my eye I saw something floating near the ceiling but I pretended not to see it. When I felt it was close enough I sliced it up and it decomposed into sand.

When I was done with the shower I took a towel and dried myself with it then folded it around me and exited the bathroom. I was surprised to see Gaara has already returned and was sitting right in front of me.

He walked towards me and did something I never imagined he would do. He grabbed my towel and then pulled it away from my body. I did not react in any way until I noticed he was looking down at my private parts. I felt my cheeks heat up. Having my underwear on was one thing, but being bare naked and having the boy I liked looking at my privates was another.

I brought my long hair to my front and tried to hide myself before I walked past him and sat down on the bed.

"I need clothes."

"Why is it different…?"

I looked at him confused and giggled. "Because I'm a girl, silly."

He was expressionless, but moment later he narrowed his eyes. "You just stole that dress, didn't you?"

"Yes, but…nevermind." The dress would have to do for now…though I needed so much more…"Your sister came; said she wants you to go and eat."

"You're coming with me. They have to know you will be staying here from now on."

I shrugged and tried to zip up the dress. I felt kind of odd not wearing underwear. I will have to steal some more stuff tomorrow.

After we both exited the bedroom he guided me through this long hall and then down the stairs. It was an amazingly big place. When we finally reached the kitchen I saw the girl from earlier, but also a boy. They didn't say anything as he sat down. He didn't say anything and just began eating quietly.

I felt out of place. Obviously there was no plate for me and did not know if I should sit down or not. I decided just to sit down and wait. I noticed that the boy was looking at me and was becoming paler by the second. Then he looked at Gaara, then at his food and began to gag. I raised my eyebrows at him, and then looked at Gaara who was ignoring everything and continued minding his own business.

The other boy suddenly spoke. "D-Don't you feel anything?" He stuttered.

"Kankuro…" The girl said as if to calm him down, to let it go.

He got up from his seat. "They were our friends!" He said. Gaara took another bite, not paying any mind to him. I just stood there, looking at them. "You killed…friends from our village…Don't you feel anything…right here!" He took his fist and placed it on his chest. "Doesn't your heart hurt?!" He said, yelling.

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you." I turned my head towards Gaara as he said that. He continued eating.

After that the girl guided the boy out of the kitchen, but I decided I should have a laugh. I was in no mood to let them leave without showing them what I can do. I sent my vectors to the boy's legs, and as he was walking he tripped and fell, knocking the girl on the ground as well.

I began laughing hysterically, holding onto my stomach. They got up and looked at me with wide eyes. When the boy made a move to leave I trapped his leg and prevented him from walking. He turned towards me. "Don't ever say anything to him, if you are not nice. Just mind your own business and we won't have to cross paths." I let him go. He was too shocked to move, so I pushed him. "Go now."

"What are you doing in our home, you freak?!"

"That's enough." I heard a familiar voice. The Kazekage entered the room. "You two go to your room."

"Is she going to stay here?! She is more unstable than he is!"

"I said that's enough! I will settle this." The boy grunted and ran out, followed by his sister. The man sat down and pushed a plate towards me. "Eat." He said.

I did just that, not having eaten in a while.

"Listen here. If you want to stay you need to be of use somehow, do you understand me?"

"I will do anything to stay here." Of course. I would do anything to stay close to my beloved Gaara. I glanced at him lovingly and saw he was not even looking at this man; he had just a scowl on his face, but was still eating.

"I want you to be a weapon to the village…much like Gaara was supposed to be."

"I will do anything."

"Alright. A bedroom will be provided to you and-"

"I want a bed in Gaara's room."

He raised his eyebrows at me, and then frowned. "Alright…You can have his bed since he can't sleep." A long pause followed. "Also…I won't have you stealing from my people. Everything will be provided for you. Food, shelter, clothes, anything you want. I just want to train you and use your power for the safety of the village."

I nodded and resumed eating.

He got up and left, leaving us alone.

After he finished eating he led me back to the bedroom and told me to go to sleep. He teleported in a swirl of sand and left me alone. I gradually began feeling sleepier and sleepier. I thought about Gaara and I got all nervous…I was so happy. I got to be where I wanted. I reached out and under the covers I found a teddy bear. Was it his? I brought it to my face. It sure smelled like him… I felt my consciousness slipping.

I felt myself being woken up in kind of a violent manner. I felt myself being lifted up from the bed and I instantly woke up in a panicked state. I remembered my surroundings and then looked around seeing Gaara in front of my bed with his hand raised up high. I was not amused. I was pissed.

"How rude of you to sleep…knowing full well I cannot." He said.

"You told me I could." I felt the grip of the sand tighten on my leg. I sent my vectors and slashed the binding sand from my leg making me fall flat out on the bed. I raised my head to look at him but all my rage vanished when I saw him up close. My heart soared at the look of him. He was the cutest, especially when he was glaring at me. I couldn't take him seriously. "You can't keep me from sleeping, Gaara…Maybe one day you will get to sleep as well."

He scowled. "I would only sleep in death. Once the beast would be extracted I would be as good as dead. I will never sleep and live to the next day."

I smiled at him, but deep inside my heart sinked. My love was in pain. "Then…I won't sleep as much. I can keep you company…would that suffice?"

He didn't say anything, just stared at me for a while. "_He_ wants us to go train." By he I thought he meant his father. "He provided you clothes." He pointed to a chair near the bed where a set of beige clothes were sat. I hurried to inspect them but as soon as I got off the bed the teddy bear fell from the bed. I picked it up and raised it to my chest.

"Was this yours?"

He rolled his eyes but replied. "Yes."

"Can I have it?"

"I don't care for it anymore."

I smiled and snuggled the teddy to my chest. "Hey, after we train, do you want to go play?"

He growled at me. "I told you I no longer do that!"

"But we're kids…"

"You're so stupid! Do I look like other kids to you?!" He was angry.

"Gaara…" Despite everything you are still a child. We both are…this is an essential part of our life.

He turned towards the door but before he left I heard him sigh. "Just get dressed and come out of the mansion. We'll be outside."

I felt bad for Gaara. He was so unhappy. I eventually looked at the clothes I was brought and noticed I received a small poncho, just like Gaara had, but differently colored, maybe a shade darker. I smiled.

I listened to him and not long after I joined not only Gaara and his father, but also his two siblings. We exited the village and began training a few miles from there. I was kind of nervous. I did not know what I was supposed to do. I noticed his siblings were training separately.

I was told by Gaara's father to try to use my powers against him but I refused. "I could cut right through him, and I don't want that."

"Then do it on me." I found out later on today his name is Rasa. I shrugged and controlled my vectors towards him, slightly scrapping his arms. His eyes shot up in surprise. He was not expecting that.

"I can rip out your arms if I wanted to. I have no limit to what I can do."

"T-then…I don't know what to teach you…since you rip everything apart. And there is something else…I don't feel your chakra. You have no chakra. It would only mean you could only be taught taijutsu…but since we don't have any in the village… " He began mumbling to himself until he eventually shut up and looked like he was thinking. It looks like I'm off the hook at the moment.

I looked at Gaara and smiled at him, slowly walking towards him. "I really want to see what you can do. I bet it's amazing."

He gazed at me emotionlessly. Every time he gave me that sad look, untrusting look my heart hurt.

He began training with his father. His sand seemed less powerful than his father's gold dust, but none the less it was amazing. He was so young and knew to do so many things…

It wasn't long before they finished and everyone resumed their day with whatever they had to do. I remained in the desert with Gaara, waiting for him to tell me what we're going to do now. "Let's just go…" He said, somewhat in thought.

I nodded and smiled at him. We slowly walked towards the village gates. As we got deeper and deeper in the populating village, people got out of our way as we walked forward. I smiled to myself. Being feared felt so…so powerful. Gaara brought us to the same park as the one I first saw him in. There were children playing ball in front of us, but as soon as they noticed Gaara they stopped, suddenly frozen in place. Before I could register what was happening, a kid actually threw a rock at him, and Gaara knocked it out of his was with his sand.

I was enraged. Not even looking at the kid, I tore his limbs apart and let him there to bleed out. I glanced at the body. His crimson blood was seeping into the sand. Red is such a beautiful color. It reminds me of the person I wish to see instead of everyone else; the most perfect boy in the world. I wanted the world to be red. I smiled and then popped the other kid's heads off. They were petrified when I killed the other kid. They didn't know what happened. There was no sand that killed him. What killed him was nothing. I wasn't as well known as Gaara…yet.

One head fell right at our feet and for a second the kid blinked at us before his eyes became lifeless. I playfully showed him my tongue and gave it a strong kick. It wasn't long before my gesture was noticed by the villagers. The parents dropped everything as soon as they saw the carnage I just did. They began screaming and ran to what remained of their children. They tried to find their heads, which amused me to no end. I glanced at Gaara and he was shaking, with wide eyes and an evil smile on his face. He snickered giving me goose bumps.

"That was great." He said.

I felt so proud of myself. My heart beat loudly. I love this. I love him so much. I loved that he praised me. I was doing the right thing. I was making my love proud of me. I was accomplishing my meaning in life. Nothing else mattered anymore. We would both cause small scenes like these ones and we would get away with it. The Kazekage could do nothing about us. We were unstoppable. We were made for eachother.

And sooner or later I would make him feel my love and want it, need it. He would be mine and I would be his. We would kill every single person in this world until we would be the only ones breathing. What a beautiful world that would that be…

Just me and my love…

It would be us against the world…


	4. Chapter 3

_**Okay, so first I would like to say that yes, I gave Hitomi the vectors form Elfen Lied. I will change the history of the manga. She is practically invincible and can kill even the Akatsuki in my view. Some things that happened in the manga won't happen in this fanfic, like the destruction of Konoha, when Pain attacked for example. This doesn't focus on the regular story, more like Hitomi and Gaara's relationship. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**So…You enjoy killing? Chapter 3**_

_**Six Years later**_

My love was getting more and more handsome with each passing year. Our relationship was the same. I helped him kill. He watched me kill. He made me watch him kill. We were not friends. I didn't even think he knew the meaning of the word, but I was happy with what he was offering me. I just wanted to be near him, and for the moment this was enough. My feelings were overflowing for him…and having reached my puberty wasn't helping at all. I wanted to touch him so bad, but knew he would react negatively. I was even okay to never ever touching him; I just never wanted to lose him, to never see him again.

I also grew over the years. Not much, but you could see a difference, especially in my height. I was still shorter than Gaara, even though he was shorter than average. My hair also grew, it reached my knees. I refused to trim it. I began developing breasts and small moles were decorating my skin. They kind of stood out since I was so pale.

The Kazekage still continued to provide for me even though the most of the time it was me that killed. When someone would look at Gaara the wrong way, or would anger or hurt him I would hurt them slowly until life seeped out of their eyes. Gaara was so proud of me; I was such a good girl for him. His siblings were terrified of me and would leave the room as soon as they saw me. I never hurt them, but it was tempting. They were treating my love so poorly.

Gaara became incredibly strong and I couldn't help but always praise him. He would often glare at me because maybe he didn't believe I was thinking so highly of him. If only he knew that my heart was only beating for him…I wanted to prove it to him, to show him how much I loved him…Even after all these years I hoped he would reciprocate the feelings one day. I sighed and stretched on the bed in a lazy manner. Gaara was supposed to come pick me up from our room. That's right; I still shared my room with him. It's not like I'd accept it any other way…and I tried to not make it awkward for either of us. I would go change in the bathroom if I needed to. Gaara was so mysterious _I_ would barely see him change at all.

I suddenly felt this uncomfortable pain in my stomach. It was a bearable pain but none the less uncomfortable. It was coming and going. I never felt this before. Then the pain seemed to be going south. I got in a fetal position with my hands on my stomach. I was beginning to feel down for some reason.

Gaara finally decided to integrate into the room and I smiled when I saw him glance my way and got up on a sitting position.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting…" I said with a certain flirty glint, even if I knew he wouldn't catch on the hint. He was just looking at me with no emotion. He did not hold coldness in his eyes, or anger; just his always present poker face. He took a few slow steps towards me. He grabbed the side of his head and winced. The demon was speaking to him. "Ooohh! What's he saying? What's he saying? Is it about me?" I got off the bed and closed the space between us. "Hm?" He groaned in pain which made my heart throb painfully. "Tell him not to hurt you…"

"Shut up Hitomi."

"Mmmm… Make me?" He shot me a quick glare. "No seriously though. What's he saying?"

"I don't understand what he means…It doesn't matter."

"Could you let him out, but without hurting?"

He shot me an icy glare. "Do you know what you're asking for?!" He yelled.

"I just want to see…how beautiful his eyes could be…"

He scowled. "You're so stupid."

"Come on, don't be like that…" I got closer to him until I was mere inches from him. "What does he think of me? Does he fancy me?"

"Maybe you'll find out…sooner than you think…"

"That's so cute of you…for making me hope." I giggled.

"Stop it with this." He regained his composure.

"Okay, fine…You came to get me, didn't you?"

"Hn." I almost giggled when he did that. That was a habit of his that I adored. "Let's go." I followed him without objection, like a lost puppy. I was next to him but kind of followed behind him and I could feel his scent. He had this musky, earthy scent to him that absolutely made me want to touch him. But sometimes after a kill he would smell like rust almost, like iron. Even it wasn't the most attractive smell; it still drove me absolutely insane. I presumed he smelled like that because of the sand he uses as armor. Some of the sand he used to kill got on him.

"So where are we going?" I asked, still feeling dazed by his smell.

"Baki called for us to assemble; something about an A ranked mission."

"Interesting. I can come too, right? I can be of help."

"You're coming with me, whether Baki likes it or not." How I liked how that sounded, coming from him. He was very possessive of me, even if he would never admit that. He was unwilling to share me with anyone; and this could not make me any gladder. I felt he had some sort of attachment to me.

We entered a small room, where there was a tall man, with a turban and had half his face covered. He had some red markings on his face. He looked at us but did not say anything. Gaara leaned against a wall and I decided to just sit down. Shortly after the other two siblings came and sat down. Kankuro was the nearest to me and he felt uncomfortable. I growled under my breath and got up and next to Gaara. Once we were all there the man began talking about the mission, which involved taking over Konoha.

Temari was shocked by the mission. "What?" She asked, not believing her ears. "What did you say?"

"For this Chuunin Exam, the Village of Sand will make you three take it. We will also need the help of Hitomi as well, in case we need back-up." I smiled and nodded, feeling content. I will be going on a mission with my love. "But this mission is not so you can become Chuunin. It is so you can take advantage of the Chuunin Exam and crush Konoha." He continued.

"Why!?" Temari asked. "Aren't Konoha and the Sand allies?"

"That alliance treaty is the problem."

"What do you mean?" This time Kankuro asked.

"You Genin do not know the details…But after the treaty was signed, the Country of Wind's idiotic feudal lord…He forced us , the Hidden Village of the Sand, to reduce our armaments. He became a client for Konoha, when he should have been giving missions to our village. Also, he greatly cut the budget for our village…And greatly reduced the number of ninja for the country as well. When the head is stupid, we, the arms and legs, have a hard time. To maintain our power, our village has the raise the quality of each individual ninja." He looked at Gaara while he said his next sentence. "That's why ninjas like you were created…Gaara." Gaara was glaring the whole time. "The security of the Country of Wind is very low right now. But that feudal lord and his attendants do not understand that!" He yelled and punched the wall behind him, making the painting above to move slightly. "Kazekage-sama sensed danger in the Hidden Village of the Sand's power decrease so he concluded that we need to cooperate with the Hidden Village of Sound and destroy Konoha. This will regain Suna's dignity…And we will let the idiotic feudal lord understand the importance of crisis management for this country! " He hit the wall again and the painting fell to the ground with a loud thud. "If we waste any more time, the Sand will lose power to battle Konoha. Now is the time." He paid attention to Gaara again. He was so important; I was so proud of him. "This mission, Gaara…it depends a lot on your performance."

His siblings gave him that look that I didn't like again, but let it go for now. Gaara simply replied with "Yes."

"This applies to you as well, Hitomi." I heard him say, but I kept my eyes fixated on Gaara, who was glaring holes in walls.

"Of course." I muttered, seemingly distracted.

"Once the mission is executed, we will go to war with Konoha. " The man continued.

"Another war?" Temari asked. "The alliance treaty was created after so many sacrifices, and now it's going to be voided…And a lot of people are going to die again."

"Hey Temari!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"This is all Kazekage-sama's will." That guy doesn't know how to value things. He is making so many mistakes. I think death is not too far away from him.

"Kazekage-sama's?"

"Ninja are tools of war. The alliance treaty only threatened our existence. This is a Super-A class mission. Proceed with caution." He said before giving us a serious glare and leaving the room.

We all stood in silence and let all the information sink in. I glanced at the siblings and they looked a little concerned, worried, and uncertain. Gaara straightened up came closer to me, making the other two in the room freeze a little. "Let us go, Hitomi." He said coldly.

I nodded happily and he was making wide steps towards the door and was already out by the time I got up from my seat. In the corner of my eye I could see red. An unsettling feeling rose within my gut. There was a quite small red liquid stain on the chair I sat on. "Uh." I vocalized my distress, too afraid to touch beneath my legs to confirm my suspicion. I was having a hard time believing what was happening. What is this? How did this happen?

My distress was heard. The other two in the room were looking at me, then at the chair, then at me again. I didn't know if it was just me, but Temari seemed to give me a sympathetic look. Kankuro was freaked out as always. Neither of them said a thing though. I knew they did not trust me and thought I am a bit off, but don't I at least deserve to be told what this represents? Is this normal? Am I going to die?

Gaara finally noticed I wasn't following him and came back to assist at…whatever this was. "I said let's go. What are you…" He sniffed once. "That smell…" This quickly became very embarrassing. I felt very bad. I felt my face warm up so much that I my eyes began watering. I began fidgeting.

"You should…probably go without me…" I was even too ashamed to look him in the face, but I risked a glance. He had his eyes fixated on the stained chair. He was beginning to twitch.

"What is this?" He more like mumbled.

"I have no idea."

He groaned and grabbed his head like it was hurting. He almost always got like this when he saw blood. He was talking with the demon. His siblings decided it was time to intervene. Temari tried to pull me aside, further away from Gaara but I didn't want to get away from him.

"Leave her. She is coming with me." Gaara said through clenched teeth.

"Gaara, try to calm down-" Kankuro tried to reason with him.

"You don't get to tell _me _what to do."

"Gaara, I need to have a talk with Hitomi, it won't take long…Please, could you do this for your big sister?"

He grasped the right side of his head and groaned, before glaring at me. "Fine." He began walking towards the door, still holding his head. I could feel the relief of the two siblings when they saw Gaara leave.

"We should probably clean this before we leave." Temari said.

I nodded. "Right on it." I said and they looked at me expectantly. "Just a second." There was a bathroom right next to this room and I used my vectors to dampen a cloth and bring it to this room. Over the years I perfected my skills and heightened my senses so this was child's play. I brought the cloth in the room and began removing the stain off the chair. I was just sitting there with my hands at my back, letting the vectors do all the work, and the siblings were absolutely terrified.

I smiled. "Come on guys, lighten up. We are going to form a team soon, you know. You can trust me. You know the secret to pissing me off; you just have to avoid that. That's all there is to it. We haven't had an incident in six years now, have we?" They just smiled awkwardly and I decided to quit it. "Have it your way. You're just stressing yourselves in vain."

At this Kankuro clicked his teeth. "Who would trust a freak like you? Why would we sympathize with you? I never felt safe with you in our home! I never wanted you to be here! Don't say we can trust you when it's clearly not the case!" He groaned in annoyance and stormed out of the room.

I literally didn't give a fuck.

I just shrugged and glanced at Temari. "No need to tell me, I know you feel the same." I took the dirty cloth and threw it in the bin in the corner of the room. I walked towards the door. "I don't need you guys anyway." Before I left the room however, Temari called for me.

"Hitomi…" She said with such uncertainty, like she didn't want me to hear her; like she didn't want to talk to me.

I turned around and smiled at her. "Yes?"

"About what happened earlier, I want you to know that it's normal for women to go through this. I want to tell you more, so will you follow me to my room?"

"Okay, sure." I could tell Temari was nervous while we walked towards her room, she really didn't want to do this. "If it inconveniences you so much, then you don't have to do this. You're not obliged to."

She shook her head. "I believe you need to know…I don't want there to be any…repercussions."

Once we entered the room she closed the door and seemed to be looking in her drawer for something. She handed me a dress that she explained was too small for her, and then showed me how to put a pad on a pair of panties and then told me to use her bathroom to change. When I was done she told me to take a seat on her bed. She sat at quite a distance away from me.

"So, uh…no one has ever told you about the birds and the bees, I take it."

I shook my head.

"Right…Why I wanted to let you know these things is because I noticed something…I noticed how you look at my brother."

"Wow, I am not even allowed to look at him now?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"You are hitting puberty and won't help yourself from feeling some things. You will develop in some places, and the thing that happened earlier will last for at least a week, and it will happen every month from now on."

"What's the purpose?"

"Well…your body is preparing itself for the start of a pregnancy, and if this condition isn't met, then this thing called an ovule is being released from your womb. Is it clear? I'm not doing a good job now, am I?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what this has to do with me looking at Gaara."

"I don't know what goes on between you two, but I want to have a free conscience. I want to be certain that if you two do this you will be protected and there won't be a negative outcome out of this that will affect all of us."

"If we'll do what?!" I was kind of annoyed.

"Okay, okay, here goes. When uh, two people like each other, or are attracted to each other, or love each other" at the mention of love my eyes perked up, and Temari noticed this. I became flustered as I looked at her. She too stopped explaining for a brief moment. "they will want to well…take off their clothes and embrace, they will have sex make love or fuck, however you want to call it. The man will get between the woman's legs and put his, uh, penis inside her vagina. After a while the man will release a liquid called semen inside the woman in hopes of her getting pregnant and have a baby. In nine months the baby is born."

"Okay, but I don't want a baby."

"That's correct, that's what you need to avoid. You need to protect yourself. There are more available contraceptive methods but the most common one is the condom."

"I don't think Gaara wants a baby either, so I don't think this discussion is of any use."

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Sex is supposed to feel very good. It helps bring people together…and another thing is that…sometimes men can use you for sex, it can mean nothing to them and can take advantage of you…I don't know how Gaara-"

"That wouldn't matter to me…but this is still not useful…Gaara doesn't want to touch me. I don't know if you know but…Gaara and I aren't friends…He doesn't know what that means. We are just parters."

"How come…you know he doesn't want to touch you?"

I smiled as I remembered. "Gaara would sometimes rest with his eyes closed on the bed and I would get next to him and pretend to be asleep and after a while I gently place my hand over his torso to hold him close, or to gently touch his arm, but I hear him growl and he pushes it away almost as fast as it touches him, as if it burns him."

"Maybe he doesn't want you to touch him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to touch you."

"I kind of doubt it."

"But what if he touches you and wants to do what we discussed with you?"

"I will give it to him. There's no doubt about it. Anything he wants I will give it to him."

"But he doesn't love you. He never will-"

"I know that. I know full well he doesn't even care about me. I'm just his, as he says it, toy. But I still have hope that maybe one day…one day he will love me."

"Anyway, I am not telling you to do this. If you can, don't do it at all. I just wanted to keep you informed. I can provide protection if you want me to. Do what you must, but be protected at all cost. I told you because at least you are willing to listen, unlike my brother. I do not know what the demon might tell him, so I want you to be cautious."

"Okay, I will. And you can provide it. I am willing to do it."

"But why?"

"If there's even a slight chance that it will make us even slightly closer and it will permit me to touch him, then I accept it."

"I don't understand you…how can you even stay a day only with him, to bear his threats, and behavior? It would drive me ins…"

I smiled. "What are you implying, Temari?" I giggled and I got off the bed and headed towards the door. "Thank you for taking the time to tell me these things. And could I have the protection one of these days? Just to be safe?"

She nodded and I left her room, closing the door gently behind me. I walked to my and Gaara's room only to find it empty. Now that's weird. Usually at this time he would be here. "Gaara?" I said, but got no answer. I shrugged disappointingly and crashed on the bed. I hoped he got here soon.

I was close to drifting to sleep when the familiar sound of shifting sand made itself known. I supported myself on my elbows to greet Gaara but was back on my back when immediately after appearing in the room Gaara got on top of me. I blushed and made no move to get up from under him. What were his intentions? His eyes were wide and his pupils small. He was going through an episode of lunacy. But he never got on top of me like this. He usually needed to kill someone. He hasn't found the right person.

"What's this about, hmm? Has he been saying things to you again?"

He nodded. He gripped my shoulders, then grabbed both my hands and bound them above my head. My face was so red I thought I could cry. "He's telling me you're ready."

I smiled. "Ready for what?" He ground his hips against mine a couple of times. I actually moaned at the contact. I even crossed my legs over his hips. He groaned and licked at my neck. This was like a dream, but I didn't want to do it right now. Thank God for Temari's talk, for I would have let him have his way. I used one vector to stop his pleasurable assault on my neck. I made him raise his head and look me in the eye. "Hold it. I was just given the talk a few minutes ago. One step at a time."

"He's telling me you want me!" He yelled, only making me more excited for him.

"I do…" I said, my mind mushy with lust.

"You're my toy! Why won't you let me?!"

I looked at him, not really believing he was putting me in this situation…I smirked. "I really want to fuck you…" I said sincerely and felt his clothed member throb between my legs. I moaned and he got up slightly to unzip himself. I giggled and shook my head. "But I won't let you."

He smirked. "You don't have to let me. I always get what I want." The cork on his gourd came off with a loud pop.

"How cute you are…You're implying that you would rape me? You're so demanding…"

He ordered his sand to restrain my arms and legs. It was ridiculous how much this was turning me on. My mind was so dizzy with lust that I was having second thoughts about not letting him have me. I craved him. By this time he ripped apart the dress Temari gave me. I just had the underwear on. I laughed, feeling like I was just a girl that was having some sort of play with her boyfriend. I felt safe even though I knew Gaara was very unstable now. I freed myself from his restrains like it was a breeze and then leaned in to his level and kissed him on the cheek and then I used my vectors to get him off of me. I got off the bed swaying my way almost naked to my dresser. "But not today. I get to decide this since I am a virgin. We will do this my way." I said like I was just telling him about the weather, like I wasn't paying any mind to him.

"You are mine! I have the right to do whatever I want to you!" To most girls that would sound rude or bad, but to me it sounded exciting. I almost blushed. I picked up a new black dress before I turned and smiled at him.

"I know, Gaara. I am your property. But today your property is delaying your right for pleasure. Just this once, okay? You know I've always been a good girl to you. I've listened to your word like it was absolute. Won't you have a little more patience with me until I surrender my virginity to you?"

"You'll let me tomorrow?"

I shook my head. "Not quite soon…"

"Your smell…" he took a fistful of my hair and pulled my head closer to his face, then brought the hair to his nose sniffing deeply into it."It drives me insane. I never felt like this. I don't know how to handle it! The things he's saying to me…"

"Only this once, play by my rules. You will get what you want in the end. Think of it this way…You know that feeling when you get when you're so thirsty that you think you can die, and when you drink the sensation is more fulfilling, more rewarding, more pleasing…The more you'll wait for me, the more pleasurable it will be in the end."

"But once I get to have you, there will be no more waiting. I can take you no matter how many times a day and whenever I want."

"Of course. I will be yours…in every way. I'm looking forward to this…"

"Then why don't you want it now!?"

"I get to make you listen to me for once. I may be as powerful as you are." Maybe more powerful. "I am not scared of you, Gaara. I can also make the rules. I can also take control of the situation. I can do whatever I want to you."

"Now I see why _he_ likes you so much…"

"Who?"

"Shukaku."

"Really? What's he saying?"

"That you're powerful and brave and… and sly and grim…the perfect mate. He thinks you're trustworthy."

"Wow…well…tell him that I'm flattered."

"He heard you."

"Good." I smiled and sat down on the bed. My legs felt like jelly. I looked at him and he looked at me. I smirked. "You should probably zip up your pants." Even though you couldn't see the zipper I knew since I did not remember him closing it. He glared at me and nonetheless did as I said. "Can we go on the roof together?"

He shrugged and gestured me to follow him. He led me to the room. It was night outside and it was quite cold. The moon was the only thing that gave us light. It was pleasing. We enjoyed the quiet of the village until I decided to ask him something. Something I wanted to know I had from him.

"Hey, Gaara…Can I ask you something?"

He just glanced my way with a questioning look.

"Do _you_ think I'm trustworthy?"

"What does it matter if I think you are or not?"

"I always wanted you to trust me. If the demon trusts me…why can't you?"

"I never said I don't, didn't I?"

"No…I was just thinking…I wanted to try something out…promise you won't get mad at me for trying?" He shrugged. I smiled and leaned in. "I'm going to touch you." He raised a brow at this. My whole composure was ruined by his action. I burst out laughing. I was holding my sides because of so much laugher. "Don't you ever" I couldn't continue the sentence. "raise your brows at me!" My eyes were watering. "Those hairless brows!" I sat down and continued to laugh until I couldn't anymore. He looked at me like I had grown a second head. "Sorry. That was uncalled for. But I couldn't help myself; I never expected it to be so funny." I got up and sighed. "Your brows are cute." There was a large portion of time where none of us said anything. "I want to touch you. Why won't you let me?"

"Why would you want to touch me?"

"Because it would make me happy." I looked at him hopefully. "Touching someone feels comforting…it's pleasing, it gives you a feeling of safety. You know that we're alike…everyone fears us…we only have each other to count on, to trust…so this is why..."

"You know our conditions. Don't think I haven't noticed other-"

"It won't mean a thing. I just want to feel safe."

"We are the village's most powerful weapons. How can you not feel safe?"

"Well I don't…I feel lonely…I crave touch…I want to touch _you_. I could have gone longer without asking you this…but the way you acted today…I want more of that. I felt…safe…"

He scowled. "I threatened you with rape."

"It wouldn't have been raped. I wanted it, but chose not to let you altogether."

"Are you teasing me right now?"

"I just want to kiss you…nothing more." He did not say anything and somehow knew I wouldn't get my first kiss this night. "Forget I said anything." I turned my attention to the view of the village.

A kunai was thrown my way but my vectors shielded me perfectly. We turned our attention at the ninja that was most likely after us. This was nothing new. He barely had time to blink before I took him off the ground and into the air, restricting all his movement.

"Do you want him?" I asked Gaara.

"How about we share?" He grinned.

I smiled. "Okay. Grab onto his legs…and pull them off." I said it loud enough for the ninja to know what fate awaited him. He was pretty high up above us. I kind of liked it when his blood rained over us. Red was pretty on my pale skin. Gaara latched onto his legs with the sand, but before pulling he crushed them.

"Nice touch." I praised him. "Now pull them off."

He grinned maniacally before doing as I said. He succeeded in pulling his abdomen as well. He was dead on the spot. Blood poured over my dress and skin.

"I wish there were more. I wish I was covered in _it_."

"You will get your chance one day." He said. He turned back to face the village. I did the same. I looked through the lit windows around the village, those that were close enough to see inside. I saw couples displaying affection. I smiled to myself. _One day I will get to be affectionate towards Gaara…_

"Hitomi." I heard him say my name and when I turned to him I felt his lips on mine and I was stunned. Just with this gesture, with a simple kiss on the lips he turned me into a pool of pleasure. It was short and cold. Stiff. Brittle. It was more of a psychological pleasure. _Gaara_ was kissing me. He was trying in his inexperienced way to make me feel better, maybe to praise me.

I was again brought to tears by embarrassment. He pulled back not saying anything. He continued looking forward onto the village.

"Hey, Gaara…" I tried to get his attention again. "Does this mean that from now on I am allowed to kiss you?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Thank you for reading this story. It may not be the best but I am trying. I hope not to disappoint. Suggestions are always welcome.**_

_**Trying to keep Gaara authentic is very hard and I know I made him OOC. But I guess no matter how you put it you can't show affection to this evil Gaara and hope to keep him in character…**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**So…You enjoy killing? Chapter 4**_

Gaara did not acknowledge my question. He acted as he did not hear it. I understood him so…I knew he associated touch with a lot of pain, but it was my responsibility to change his view on touching. I would make him see that some people do not mean to hurt him.

"Hey Gaara…" He shot me an annoyed glare but did not turn to face me fully. "You know I could kill you if I wanted to, right?" At this he turned towards me and his glare got worse. "But even if you know that, you trust me, don't you?"

"You're not going to kill me…" He said, as if in thought.

I shook my head. "I don't even want to upset you, or make you in the slightest unhappy."

"You inconvenienced me when you didn't let me take you today."

"I promise you it will be all worth it in the end." I approached him and noticed the wary look in his eyes and I ever so slowly and gently placed my hand on his, which was leaning on the railing. He felt so cold…The first thing he did when I touched him was flinch. "You never have to be afraid of me. I have no intention to hurt you…the six years I have been by your side should be proof of that. You know…touching feels nice…and I want you to experience nice things. I want you to feel appreciated."

"Why?"

"Because…I get a feeling you never felt appreciated…like no one ever in your life though you ever mattered, even though you tried so hard in the beginning…no one noticed your struggle…You deserve to feel good things like anyone else." I grasped his hand in mine. "You are so cold…" I grasped it into both my hands, trying to get it to warm up. "Does this please you?" He nodded hesitantly trying to get used to the feeling. "You know…you can touch me too…wherever you like, whenever you like, however you like." I reached for his other hand and smiled when he didn't push me away by now. "But let's take it slow." I held each of his hands in my hands and was caressing his knuckles with my thumbs. "You have beautiful hands...strong."

I risked a quick glance at his face and he was looking at his hands, maybe trying to discover what he was feeling.

"Can I kiss your hands?" He didn't say anything and I presumed this was all for today. With a last caress I slowly let his hands fall to his sides. I felt my eyelids become heavy. I was very tired. "I'm going to bed…see you in the morning? If you want company you can wake me up six hours from now."

He just nodded absently and turned his attention to the village. As I walked through the corridor making my way to my bedroom I encountered Temari on the way to her room.

She noticed me and turned to face me, but as soon as she did her face turned pale. I noticed it wasn't because of me, but because of what I had on my clothes. I was covered in blood.

"Hey, it was an assassin. Did you think I was just going to stand there and be murdered?" I said shrugging.

"No…but to be w-walking like that around…"

"I was just going to bathe…" I walked closer to my bedroom door before Temari decided she wasn't done talking to me.

"Hitomi…" I stopped and turned to face her. "I got what you asked for, wait a sec, ok?" I nodded and she went to her room to retrieve whatever she wanted to give to me. She returned with two packets, one large and the other one smaller. "Here…these are the condoms…" She handed me the small packet first. "And these are some more pads for you to change, until your period ends this month."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you." As Temari was about to close her door I decided to speak again. "Hey wait…how do you put these on?" She froze for a moment before she looked at me.

She gestured me to come in, so I did. Her face was flushed and I she oozed this uncomfortable feeling.

Her embarrassment made me embarrassed. I didn't say anything and waited for her to show me. I handed her the box of condoms and took a seat down on her bed. She pulled out a condom and unwrapped it and pulled it out.

"Okay so…you take this and try to find on which end you roll it on the…shaft. It's lubed up so it slides easier. Once you figure out the side you roll it down like this." She placed the condom on the tip of her finger. "You place it like this, like it has a little hat, then you roll it down. Got it?" She slid the condom all the way down the vibrator.

I nodded. "Yes…"

"Good…"

"Temari it was a good thing you gave me the talk. If you didn't…he would have…"

"What do you mean?"

"After I left you he came in our room with the intention to…make me his. He wanted to do to me, what you told me earlier…"

"And, did you let him?"

"I decided to just wait a while. I just wanted to be in control for once."

She nodded. "So Shukaku really would influence him like this…If you weren't this strong he would have had you by now."

"I know."

"But whenever you decide to allow him, please do it as far away from me as possible." I got enraged by this.

"Why? Does it disgust you that much?" I glared at her.

"Well… It's embarrassing."

"Some sister you are…I hope you are ashamed. I am the only one in this world that cares about him and makes him see that he is special and he deserves respect, and affection!"

Temari was rendered speechless. "I never wanted for things to be like this…"

"Well you're not doing anything to fix things either…Gaara deserves so much more than you guys…" I picked up the box of condoms from the bed and made my way to the door. "Oh, and could you provide more protection? I think this is not enough." I said before leaving the room. I sighed and walked to my room. It hurt me that his family was so disgusted with him. If in the beginning he was treated differently he would have been happy, he would have felt accepted, like a normal human being.

After I entered mine and Gaara's room I stripped and threw the dress in the dirty clothes bin before entering the bathroom. After a quick shower and after brushing my hair once I put on a nightgown and I got in bed and right under the covers. I hid the condoms on my side of the bed.

I am a light sleeper so I heard Gaara entering the room. He came when the sun was already up so he waited more than six hours. I heard the familiar sound the gourd made when it was placed on the ground. He sat on the bed and laid down next to me, but did not get under the covers. I heard him turning in the bed. I felt my hair being played with. I heard him sniff me. All these things made me want to give myself to him. I had condoms, I could let him…but I still chose not to. I still wanted to know what he'd do.

I could slowly feel the covers being lifted from my body and my nightgown being lifted. Thank God I was wearing panties. I never thought he would go as far as moving them to the side to look at my private area. I heard a groan. I smirked and felt the need to see the look on his face. I felt his hand on my thigh going up.

"I thought you knew I'm a light sleeper, Gaara." I raised my head to look at him. "What were you planning on doing?"

I didn't know if I was seeing things or not, but he had little pink on his cheeks. Was he blushing? "I was inspecting what will soon be mine."

"Show me yours. This isn't the first time you saw mine."

"What are you saying?"

"Undress."

"I don't think so."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Gaara when I will let you take me you will do it with clothes on?"

He nodded.

"No you won't. You will undress, or there won't be any taking happening anytime soon."

"If I undress now you will let me bed you? Is that what you mean?"

"Not now. I will let you know when, okay?"

He leaned in closer to my face and looked me straight in the eye. Those eyes…"That scent…I don't know what else to do…"

"You will figure something out…"

"Let me have you. Let me fuck you." I blushed at that. My loins were beginning to feel a strange pressure and I was feeling dizzy. "Just let it happen."

I shook my head. "You're so blunt…Gaara…I just want you to wait a little longer. Then you can have me…all of me will belong only to you."

"At least let me get my release." He pushed me down and got between my legs. Was this really happening? "We're relatively clothed so I don't see a problem if I grind against you like this, right?"

He ground his hips in mine in a frenzy of fast thrusts. "Gaara…" I was feeling nothing, but Gaara mimicking sex was something very exciting for me. Him showing carnal desire for me was something that made me feel needed by him, even if for he would be just using my body. It was just a psychological pleasure. It was no way I could feel anything because of my panties, my pad and his pants. If he would keep this up he would make me change my mind. Without warning I pushed him off with my vectors and brought the covers over myself. "Quit it, Gaara. It's either the real thing or nothing. And the real thing is not something I want right now."

I did not hear him say or do anything so I risked a glance at him. He was glaring at me, but when I looked in his eyes I was not sure what I saw…I did not believe that I saw a little bit of hurt. He emanated this deep sadness and anger…He looked so alone…so alone that it almost made me change my mind about this and give him what he wants. Make him happy. "You're acting like a spoiled bitch." He growled.

My eyes widened. He really was angry at me. This never happened before. He got off the bed and then he put on his gourd but before leaving the room he turned towards me.

"You won't be near me again unless you give me what I want. I don't know how to handle this. Something like this never happened to me before, so when you get your shit together, only then you can come to me! I refuse to be in the same room with you! Your scent is intoxicating!"

He then slammed the door behind him leaving me extremely confused…He took everything to heart…he even has a heart…I couldn't believe he looked hurt, that that emotion could be read in his eyes…

After I got over my shock I got out of bed and went to shower. I made the bed and left the bedroom, hoping I could find Gaara and see if he really was going to keep his word.

I found him at his spot on the roof but as soon as I was close enough to him he turned around from facing the village, looked at me, maybe waiting for a reply, a yes or a no, and when he didn't get anything he glared at me and vanished in a gust of sand. Was this how it was going to be? Was he really doing something like this over sex?

If I wasn't with Gaara I had nothing to do. I had no hobbies, no other people to hang out with, nothing. I returned to the bedroom and for the first time in a while I actually felt pretty down. Gaara was ignoring me now. My reason for existing was so mad at me he was pushing me away.

It has been a week and we didn't even see each other once. He was avoiding me and I felt myself go crazy. It was as he said. Every time I was in the same room as him he would just disintegrate in sand and disappear.

I felt guilty for the way he was feeling, thought I shouldn't be. I knew he was practically manipulating me. Then I thought about if I really was okay to give myself to him finally. I mean, I managed to suppress him for a while and for once do things my way. The thing that convinced me the most was the hurt look he gave me the first day he decided to avoid me. Then I remembered he didn't know any better and I would make him feel accepted for once in his sad life, and that's why I was by his side; to brighten his blue life. And he was Gaara. I would do absolutely anything for him.

He would be so pleased... I would finally be giving him what he wants…and what I want for that matter. I hope he wasn't far away…

Just as I was thinking about that with the corner of my eye I saw an eye floating above on the ceiling, right in the corner. He would sometimes do this. So that's how he wants to play…I kept looking at the eye, trying to make him realize I noticed. When I thought he did notice the eye came way closer to me and was awkwardly looking at me.

I flipped him off. I would have done anything to see his face at that.

Now how should I do this? How about I strip and wait for him? This would spark his interest, right? I suddenly remember his father could do the same thing. The only way I could find out who the owner of the jutsu would be is to destroy the eye, and if it is made of sand it's Gaara, and if it's made out of gold it's the Kazekage. Like this I couldn't tell them apart. But if I do that I won't get my message across if it is indeed Gaara. What was he doing anyway? He knew that if I wasn't with him I wouldn't do anything…

I looked around the room for something helpful and I found a few pieced of paper and a pen discarded on the table across from the bed. I wrote in big letters 'SHOW YOURSELF' and showed the eye. It didn't do anything; just floated a little further away from me.

I was getting angry. At this time I realized it wasn't the Kazekage. He would have showed himself, he had no reason to do this. I wrote on another paper 'FUCK ME' and showed it and the eye dispersed in sand. I suddenly got anxious, nervous, excited. I was looking forward to this but also felt a little conscious of my body and everything else. I took off my dress and threw it on the floor, then my underwear and then I sat on the bed and supported myself on my elbows, waiting for him.

(Lemon)

I kept reminding myself of the events that happened one week ago when Gaara began humping me through my clothes. It made me excited for what was going to happen. The next thing I know is that he teleports in the room in a swirl of sand. He looked pretty calm and I was glad. My heart swelled when I saw him. I missed him so…My eyes sting with unshed tears. He was taking off his gourd and by the second I was more nervous. My heart was beating so hard I could practically hear it. To my surprise he was getting his clothes off, and he was looking me right in the eye, like an animal would its prey. My cunt throbbed.

I got on my feet even if they felt like jelly, and walked to him to help him undress. When I was close enough he grabbed a fistful of my hair and brought it to his nose. I smiled and leaned into his shoulder and licked him, then kissed the skin. I untangled the white cloth, and then unbuckled the leather sash, still latched onto his neck. He grabbed my breasts and pinched my nipples and pulled on them. By this time I felt something warm dripping down my thighs. I was so aroused I could barely stand.

"Gaara…You were so mean, hiding from me like that…all week…" I looked at his face and leaned in to kiss his cheeks, his nose, and then I kissed him on the mouth. I kissed him slowly, not to startle him. The kiss he gave me a week ago was nothing compared to this one. It wasn't cold or stiff, but warm, gentle and passionate. He didn't know how to respond so I just pulled back and took a seat on the bed and he followed, not allowing a single inch of space come between us. Was he worrying I was going to run off or something? He still had to take off that black one piece he had on. I was just looking at him remove his last garments. When it was halfway off and after he removed the rest of the garment I couldn't help but react at the anatomy that was between his legs. I couldn't keep my eyes off it. His member was about three inches long and kind of thick and there was some liquid trickling from it. He had a small bush of red hair. I was so distracted I didn't notice he was done undressing. I was however brought to reality when I heard the cork on the gourd pop off. I looked at Gaara and he still looked somewhat stable. Was he going to bind me with that? I really didn't want that.

I used my elbows to center myself in the middle of the bed. His sand came closer. He must have thought I was going to flee. Before I could do anything he already bonded my hands above my head. I was getting a little turned on, I could admit. "Why bind me, Gaara? Do you think I will run away from you? Why do you have so little faith in me?" I felt my cheeks go hot. "Why do this when I am more than willing to let you? Here I am, bare naked, lying on the bed…" I widened my legs for him and saw his member twitch at the action. "…spreading my legs for your pleasure?" He lessened the grip on the sand. "Please…" I opened my legs more. "Please do me to your heart's content."

He groaned animalistically and the sand was no longer binding my hands together. He got on top of me and I felt him between my legs. His thing was wet and hard, and ready for me. "Gaara…" I moaned.

But this time it was my time to bind him. And he couldn't get out of it. Two vectors grabbed his shoulders and held him in place. I didn't miss that look on his face; he looked like I just betrayed him. It pressed a sore spot in my heart. I kissed his cheek. "It's alright Gaara; just a moment." He watched my every single move. I opened the nightstand and retrieved the box of condoms and pulled one out. I pulled the condom out of the wrapper and decided on which part it should be rolled on, and then looked at Gaara who looked clueless at what this was…also he seemed pissed off. "Hey, can you sit for a moment on the bed; just lie down so I can put this on?"

"What is this?"

"It's so we won't have children. You don't want children, do you?"

He glared at me. "No."

"Then lay down." I let him go and he hesitantly did as I said. I placed the condom on the tip, then rolled it on the length, earning a low growl from Gaara. I smiled at him and resumed my place on the bed. "Gaara…" I said his name, calling for him. He kind of looked like he was in thought. I smiled again and leaned in to his face and kissed him softly. "Claim me."

He pushed me on the bed and nested himself between my legs. He looked me in the eye as he used his hand to guide his member into me. He found the right spot and eased himself inside me in a quick thrust. I yelped loudly. It hurt, but this pain was so worth it. When I looked at his face, it was so beautifully contoured into pleasure it just made me forget my pain, for he looked so happy. He began thrusting at a fast pace, much like he did back then when he was humping me. I bared my teeth, for when I looked at his face I could only feel happiness. I adored every painful thrust that made him feel pleasure. I would endure all this and even more, just for him, just to see that beautiful face, just to make some light in his dark world.

There was a faint scent of blood in the air that was felt by the both of us. He stopped as the realization sinked in. He looked at our connection and didn't seem to figure out what happened. "It's my blood, not yours. It's alright." He looked at my face, then at the connection again. "Go on, Gaara…" He looked at my face for a moment before he pulled out. I was looking at our connection the whole time and at the base of his member there was a thin layer of blood, a sign that my virginity was gone. I smiled. He descended down on my body until his face was not too far from my privates. What in the world is he doing?

Before I could think his face came closer and closer until I felt his breath on my sensitive area. He smelled me. I felt my cheeks heat up but did not close my legs knowing it would be futile. I felt him give me a short lick. I moaned. I _adored_ that feeling. I subconsciously widened my legs as he placed his whole mouth on me and ate me out like he was thirsty. I bit on my finger, careful not to moan out remembering Temari's words…on second thought…who the hell cares what Temari thinks? I wanted to experience this to the fullest.

My mind became complete mush when I felt his tongue go inside me and feel me everywhere. Not being able to help myself I fisted my hands in his soft hair, trying to pull him closer in my heat.

"Gaara…" I moaned for him. I felt something strange in the pit of my stomach, something I couldn't describe, something I never felt before…"Gaara…I don't k-know what…" I moaned when I felt him enter and exit my cavern with fast flicks of his tongue. Was the demon telling him what to do? I felt myself clench around his tongue and my mind become blank. I was feeling so satisfied, so content…so happy, I didn't know what to do with myself…

I felt light nips on my skin which only made me get goose bumps. I was in pure delight. I felt him go upward and continued to nip at my neck. He suddenly turned me on my stomach and got on my back. I was still recovering from that orgasm so I didn't know what exactly he was doing, but I trusted he knew what to do. To give me an orgasm of that magnitude was beyond me. I felt him trace the scar he made on my back a few years ago. Because I was small, I grew with it and it grew in size, which didn't bother me at all. It was something my reason gifted me, branded me with, so we would belong together in some way. He traced my back softly, that is until I felt a new stinging sensation on my back. I wasn't panicking, but was only slightly curious at what he was doing. I didn't question him.

The stinging sensation continued and I felt him enter me from behind. I heard him moan as he entered. I also felt good, there was no pain anymore; just a little soreness. Thanks to his treatment earlier, now I felt amazing. There was no place I wanted to be than here, doing this with him. We were one. He felt good using me and that thought alone pleased me. He found use in me. I was helping my purpose.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me on the mattress as he thrust at a fast pace like he usually did, with powerful, deep thrusts. Hearing his moans and low groans made my heart soar. I was so happy I couldn't contain myself. "Gaara!" I moaned loudly, not caring who heard me.

The bed was creaking loudly at the rhythm of his thrusts and the bedpost was hitting the wall. The sound of his hips slapping into mine could also be heard and it all aroused me to no end. This was magnificent. He was suddenly getting more urgent, even rougher with his thrusting than before. "Yes! Ahhh! Ugh…" I hissed at the amazing pleasure that was spreading all over my body, from the tips of my toes, to my scalp. The painful scrapping was no longer felt. He got off me, turned me on my back and got between my legs again. I became teary eyed because of the loss of feeling of him inside me. "Gaara…please…" He bit on my neck and then entered me with force. He held me close and kept his head on my shoulder where I could hear him moan with each and every thrust. Three thrusts later he groaned loudly and jolted in pleasurable jerks on top of me. I also reached my peak and was in too much pleasure to pay attention to what was really happening.

(Lemon end)

After five minutes I was coming down from my high and was now basking in our afterglow. He was still on top of me and I couldn't be gladder that he remained on top. He held his head on my shoulder and he was breathing softly. I was enjoying his scent and was about to fall asleep, but then something happened. I needed a full thirty seconds to realize and accept the thought and realize what was happening. I felt moisture on my shoulder. It was dribbling on my shoulder like a fountain. Gaara's grip on me tightened but he didn't raise his gaze. I felt his lip quiver. What was this he was doing? Never in the years we were together did he do this. What was he feeling? He was crying on my shoulder, shaking almost…

After I got over my shock I placed my hands on his back and caressed it slowly. I wouldn't dare question him about it. He would think that I would think that he is weak, and that's not what I think at all. He is the strongest and most important person in my world, even if he would give up killing, even if he would cry, or have a hobby that would consist in writing poetry, he is everything that I respect and admire and would never think otherwise. I placed one hand in his hair and played with his hair softly. Then I began kissing his forehead, trying to shower him with all the love and affection I could muster.

I still felt fresh tears coming, even though it ended like ten minutes ago he was still feeling…What was he feeling? What was the reason?

We stayed like that for a while until I fell asleep. Once I felt him shift from above me I woke up but pretended to still be unconscious. He pulled out of me and sat on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees, thinking. I opened my eyes a little to observe him. He was wiping his tear marks and sighed. My heart hurt at the view. I sat up and crawled closer to him. I felt a stabbing pain in my back. I felt like he opened two more wounds on my back. I would check it out later. I saw the condom was discarded on the bed; the contents spilled on the sheets…At least the contents haven't gotten into me. Now that I was analyzing the sheets, there was a lot more blood on it than I expected…and I was feeling sore, but nonetheless I would do it again if he wanted me to.

When I was close enough to him I kissed his shoulder and he turned his head slightly to look at me. I smiled reassuringly. His face was emotionless; whatever he was feeling he was hiding expertly.

"So…" I felt my face heat up. "Was it like I said? Did you enjoy me?" I smiled bashfully.

He gave me a long look, but nodded after a while.

"Do you…want to go again?"

"Later."

I nodded. "Okay…" I threw my legs over the bed playfully and began swaying them childishly back and forth, one at a time.

"Get up and look in the mirror…at your back…" He said calmly.

He's getting me curious. What did he do to my back? I nodded at him and swayed my hips to the mirror, not bothering to cover up. There was a full mirror, right next to the drawer. When I turned around to examine my back I was shocked. There were two more characters added on my back. The love one was in the middle and he added two more on the sides…

"Is this…your name?" I asked still examining it.

"Indeed it is."

I turned to him and got closer. I got on my knees in front of him and looked him in the eyes and smiled. "It's even better now." I took his hands in mine and placed them over my shoulders and I pushed him on the bed and snuggled in his chest. "Thank you." When I felt him play with my hair I smiled to myself. "Have you missed my presence?" I asked that without expecting an answer. I just wanted to tease him a little.

"Yes." I heard him say and raised my head up quickly looked at his face. He looked like he usually did, void of any emotion.

"Well…I'm glad to hear that." He was still playing with my hair and was looking blankly at me. "You know…" I reached for his hand and took it in mine. "I also missed you…I've been lonely…There's nothing I want to do other than be by your side."

"You're mine in every way now. Now that I mated you I can't allow myself to let you leave. I won't allow you to leave me either. You are to live by my side until your last day and if you even dare think of leaving you will die by my hand."

I blushed. "There's no other way I would rather die than by your strong hands." I gripped his hand a little tighter.

"I still don't get it…"

"What exactly?"

"Why are you like this? Why are you speaking to me like this…like you care?"

"I don't care…but we are alike, Gaara, and we should stick together…all we have is eachother…I will always stay with you, and comfort you and support you in everything you do. After all these years you should have realized that."

"I hope that what rules we set are not to be broken."

"We are not friends, just partners in crime. I don't love you and never will. Even if we sleep together it doesn't mean anything to me…It's just…gratification; pleasure." I lied to him; I needed to pretend I respected these rules. I needed to stay with him. He needed me more than he knew.

He nodded. "Good."

I smiled at him and got off him. I unclasped my hand from his and began gliding a finger on his chest gently forming small circles. I knew he had his armor on; he would be cautious at any time. I couldn't help to think that his skin would be the same; soft and flawless. "You know…" My hand descended lower to his abdomen where I noticed he was ticklish. He did not laugh or chuckle, but the skin jolted in surprise a few times.

My hand went lower, avoiding his member, and finally went on his thighs. "I'm glad…" I caressed his thighs, slowly going up and down them. He was getting aroused. He looked at me with a small glare, silently asking me to finish what I had to say, or maybe angry I made him aroused again. I would guess rather the first option. I looked him in the eye and clearly responded with all honesty. "I'm glad you exist." His eyes widened and despite his aroused state, he began brooding. He seemed stable. I knew I would be at risk with that sentence…but I wanted to know if it would bring him at least a shimmer of happiness. That's all I existed for, all I wanted. I was desperate to make him happy.

"You're lying." He growled.

I shook my head. "Never. I would _never _lie to you."

"Then why would you say that?"

"Because I mean it…You bring me this immense happiness…this immense pleasure…it's impossible not to be glad."

I studied his expression and could see the glare die off. "What's he telling you?"

"He insists that you're lying to me."

"Gaara…Why would I lie to you? I would never betray you in my life. You could slit my throat…and with my last breath I would apologize for bleeding on your shirt. I'm your pawn. I belong to you. You control me."

"He says that you care about me…and I can't have that."

"But I don't Gaara."

"You say that, and then you say you're glad I exist; which is it?" He growled and scowled at me again, confused by his own thoughts. I've been giving him mixed signals. Of course he's confused. This is hard for me.

"I care for you as my partner. I protect you when you need me in battle. I let you fuck me without feelings involved. Your company benefits me. I'm using you and you are using 's all. But…If I may…please don't get angry at me, I just want to know…Why don't you want anyone to care about you…to love you?"

Of course he glared at me and didn't say anything for a minute or so.

"Because…everyone that says they do they will someday leave me…and I can't have that. I need to avoid that. It's in vain. Trusting people to that level is poison. They will betray you, twist you up, and hurt you. It's not worth it." He said, each word dripping with poison.

"I see…And I understand."

He gave me one last look in the eye and I enjoyed it so…Those eyes of his, they were out of this world. He brought his attention to his still hard member. He looked at it, then at me, expectantly.

(Another lemon)

I giggled and kissed and nipped at his neck for a while before going to retrieve a condom from the nightstand. He sat up and waited for me, looking visibly agitated, ready to pounce me.

I threw him the condom and he glared at me skeptically. "Learn to put it on yourself. Without that you're not getting any." He continued glaring for a moment like he usually does when he doesn't agree with something. "Look, I also dislike this thing…but hey, why have a snotty kid when you can avoid it, right?"

His glare softened almost unnoticeably and then he unwrapped it and pulled it out. I guided his hands and helped him roll it down to the base. I thought of something and decided to try it out; see how he'd react. Because of the anticipation I was getting pretty wet, so I was sure that despite the soreness I wound feel amazing. I laid on the bed, legs spread as far as they would go, and my hands opening my pussy lips. I wasn't sure but I thought I saw him salivating. Was he ready for what I was about to say? "Fuck me."

He groaned and almost instantly he was on top of me and got between my legs. He entered swiftly and the sensation was like I anticipated; I couldn't think. "Gaara…" I moaned for him. I grabbed onto his back and scratched him with my nails and felt sand at my fingertips. He still kept his sand armor on…

"You couldn't even tell…you were a virgin only an hour ago…you little slut." He said while thrusting. Something in the way he said that and by the fact that he just called me a slut made me moan loudly and make the experience even more enjoyable for me. I never wanted this to stop. I wanted him on top of me, thrusting like a madman until I died. "Ugggh…you tightened…you little cunt. You like this…don't you…when I tell you the truth…of how big of a slut you are..."

"Yes!" I grabbed onto him for dear life. "Ugh! Gaara! Degrade me further!"

"I bet you regret it…not letting me fuck you sooner…you little cunt…"

I groaned. I was enjoying this more than I should have. Most girls would have been appalled if they were shamed like this. "Damn right I regret it!" I fisted my hands in his beautiful hair and brought his face closer to mine. I kissed him with such intensity I thought I would black out. I was more like slamming our mouths together adding tongue in a way that pleased me, and deep down hoped it pleased Gaara as well. He didn't stop me which meant he liked what I was doing, even though he didn't kiss back.

I felt something in the pit of my stomach, a feeling more powerful than earlier. I murmured in the kiss, somewhat announcing my impending orgasm. He began moving more urgent and he began sucking on my tongue. That was it. I gasped loudly and I felt like I was peeing myself. The stream was going everywhere but I did not bother to wonder if Gaara was disturbed by this. I never in my life felt like this. In my eyes Gaara was a God. He gave his last three thrusts before he stilled and assumed he came as well. I hummed in contentment and kissed his forehead. I loved him to no end.

He pulled out and laid beside me breathing heavily, as I was.

(Lemon end)

I was so happy; words couldn't describe. I wanted the time to stop in this moment. I wanted Gaara to be the happiest he has ever been in his whole existence. Looking at him I got this feeling of accomplishment. I smiled and snuggled into his shoulder and planted a tender kiss on it.

My mind wandered to the moment where earlier he was definitely crying on my shoulder. Were those sad tears? Happy tears? I did not know…But keeping a half lidded eye on Gaara I thought I could see a tinge of satisfaction on his face. Did_ I_ create that satisfaction on his face? Could I create _more_? Could I make him so happy that he would smile?

I sure hoped so.

"Hey, Gaara..." I tried to get his attention and I did. He glanced down at me. He did not display any emotion. Whatever I saw on his face, it was gone as soon as he looked at me. "Did I make you happy?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Please review and follow the story!  
Thank you! Seeing some of you so eager for me to update makes me really happy, I just hope I don't disappoint. Maybe the story will go down, but be there to tell me if you think it's bad.  
Suggestions are always welcome.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**So…You enjoy killing? Chapter 5**_

The moment I asked him that, Gaara eyes held a warm gaze for a moment, then he began thinking again, and before he said anything he turned his head so I wouldn't see his face. I could swear that I saw his eyes watering before he turned.

"Gaara-"

"Stop saying things like that to me…You're confusing me. Just stop it." His voice was not cracked. It was his usual emotionless voice; but it wasn't cold or serious like usual. It was kind of soft. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Okay, Gaara." I said with a little sadness before lying my head on his shoulder. I felt him stiffen. He still wasn't used to this. Would he ever be? I felt so relaxed and content in his presence that I felt myself drifting to sleep.

When I felt myself coming back to my senses after the short nap I still felt myself warm and safe. As I slowly opened my eyes and woke up from the daze I was met with the most beautiful pair of eyes I ever saw. The eyes of the man I loved the most. The eyes of the man I would do anything for. I was looking at him in awe and noticed the emotions passing through his eyes; he was confused mostly, maybe afraid. He was looking at me like…would I dare say it, like I _maybe_ mattered? I felt like he was struggling to determine what he was feeling. It was difficult to read him. I didn't know what he was feeling…I looked him in his eyes, then his beautiful lips, then his eyes again.

My heart skipped a beat when I felt his lips on mine. Why? I was amazed, pleasantly surprised and none the less kissed him back. It wasn't like the first kiss he gave me. It was very pleasing and rough. It was very good; toe curling good. I fisted my hands in his locks and held our lip lock for a while.

I tried to figure out why he was kissing me. Did he want me again? Why would he need to convince me? He could take it if he wanted to. I felt him caress my cheek with his thumb almost tenderly. He held me like I would break. I moaned at the gentle affection. "Gaara…"

I regretted that. As soon as he heard me he shot up out of my grasp like I was burning him and grabbed his head in pain. He was having an episode. "Gaara!" I ran to his side, feeling distraught by his distress, trying to comfort him however I could.

He shoved me away. "Stay away from me!"

"I don't want to hurt you…" I mumbled.

He kept muttering to himself, definitely talking to the beast, but I couldn't hear him very well. He was speaking very fast and not very loud. A few minutes into this he seemed to stop and turned to me. "What are you doing to me?!" He yelled at me.

"I'm not doing anything. What was that? Was he filling your head with lies again?"

"You're doing something to me! Why would _I_ be kissing you?!"

"I don't know! Try to calm down Gaara, it's not that bad!"

"Shut up!" He sat down on a chair that was opposite to the bed and he was grabbing at his ribcage, at the skin above his heart. His skin was steadily getting redder and redder. He had his shield off? I used one of my vectors to stop his hand before he would make himself bleed from the scratching. "Let go!"

"You're hurting yourself, Gaara. I can see something is bothering you. I am here to listen. You know you can trust me, right?"

"Just stop looking at me like that…"

"How am I looking at you?"

"Like…like you worship me…"

"Woah there, slow down with the self esteem, alright? Stop thinking so highly of yourself. You're not perfect."

"I can't describe that look you gave me any other way."

"I'm not worshiping you…I think it may have been the hormones in my system; I read it in a book it is something called Oxytocin. It's natural. You're overreacting."

"Yes, but _why_ did _I_ kiss you?"

"I don't know…" Some time passed where we were both silent. We just looked at each other. He seemed to have calmed down. I looked at the bed sheets; I needed to change them. I looked at Gaara and he seemed indecisive at what to do. "I'm going to take a shower…Will you join me?" He looked at me and glared. Oh, that adorable glare. No matter how he looked at me, I adored him. "Please?" I begged.

He shook his head. "It's about time I leave. Baki must give us more info on the mission."

"When is the mission?"

"Next week we leave for Konoha."

"I see…I'm looking forward to fighting next to you."

"You won't participate in the exams."

"I know that, but whenever I can I will stand by your side and fight." I smiled at him. I couldn't help myself. He ignored my loving tone and got up to pick up his clothes and begin to get dressed.

Then I got an idea. What would he do if he saw me walking naked around the room? I got out of bed and began gathering the sheets and picking up the discarded condoms. I winced as I touched them because they were wet; they weren't closed off. After I threw them in the bin I resumed picking up the sheets and stocking them in a pile. When I was done I glanced at Gaara who remained motionless in the middle of the room, having been dressed only halfway, and he was staring at me with wide eyes.

I smirked and slowly made my way towards him. I looked him up and down and indeed, he was aroused. I gently pushed him on the chair and kneeled in front of him. He managed to put on the one piece suit and I could see his tent. I looked at him, checking for any signs of disapproval but got none. "I can touch you, right?" I placed my hand on his knee.

"What do you want to do?"

**(Lemon begin)**

"I just…" I moved my hand upward, in a swift caress of his thigh, before reaching his crotch. I felt him through the cloth. "I want to do to you, what you did to me…You know…using my mouth…" I looked him in the eyes as I touched him. "You wouldn't mind, would you? It would spare some time…" He didn't object in any way so I pulled his zipper down. I took his stiff member out and took a moment to look closer at it. Just like my first impression, I thought it was kind of girthy but not so long, seeing as though he barely hit puberty. I grasped him gently and began stroking him. He groaned in pleasure, which made me aroused as well. I risked a glance at him and he had his eyes closed and looked really relaxed. There was this pearly liquid beginning to form on his tip and when I wiped with my thumb he gasped.

Hey, this was kind of fun. Making him vulnerable and depending on your touch. What more noises could he make? I blew on the tip. He almost moaned. He glared at me. "Are you going to suck it or what?"

I smirked at him. "I never did this before. I was just testing the grounds."

"I never did it before either. Just go by instinct." He grabbed the back of my head and began pushing my lips against his member. "Come on, open up." I was still resisting so he grabbed my nose cutting my air supply. I gasped and that's when he pushed his member deep in my mouth; it wasn't long enough to make me gag though. "Careful with the teeth." After deciding the taste wasn't so bad I puckered up my lips and began sucking him off. He kept guiding me with his hand and what surprised me was that he wasn't very rough about it. I was listening to the noises he made and looked his straight in the eye when he was looking at me. I was so aroused I was leaking. I wanted him bad.

I cupped myself and found myself not standing it anymore. I released myself from him, turned around and got on my hands and knees in front of him; offering myself to him. He wasn't far behind so he got on his knees and entered me eagerly. "Yes, fuck me!"

"Just like a bitch in heat, you lifted your tail…" He said while thrusting.

My mind was going blank. "The things you do to me…" It felt different in a way for some reason. It felt like I was floating, like I had no care in the world. "Yes! Gaara!" I was pushing my hips back trying to feel him better, trying to form a rhythm. He kept pounding into me and slapping my back side every once in a while, until he reached the end. He leaned his neck on my shoulder and placed his hands on mine. He was nipping on my neck and when he came he bit hard. He bit so hard he drew blood.

I groaned loudly and felt myself clamp down on his member. That's when I felt it. I felt the gush of warmth going inside me, pouring into my womb. I collapsed from pleasure; him on top of me breathing heavily.

A moment later he got up and zipped up his fly. I also got up and needed a moment to rest on the bed. When I got up I felt warm liquid going down my thighs. I stopped midway to the bed to examine the substance. It didn't take long for me to realize what happened.

**(Lemon end)**

"We didn't use a condom…" I glanced his way. "This isn't good…But it felt so much better…"

"Agreed. I don't care about consequences. We're not using them anymore. I'm going to take you raw from now on no matter what you say." My cunt throbbed at his promise.

"Well I kind of agree on that…I just have to talk to Temari about it…"

"Suit yourself." He was done getting dressed and was now attempting to put the gourd on. When he walked towards the door I had to ask.

"How long are you going to be away?"

"A few hours."

I nodded. "I'll be waiting here." _Always waiting_.

He nodded and left.

I looked around the room for a moment feeling kind of alone. I kind of felt the need to cuddle after that. It surprised me when he would usually let me; he wouldn't pull away…but this time he just left…

I tried not to think too much about it. He had things to do. I opened the bathroom door and turned on the water in the tub and clogged it and then left it to fill up. I got a new change of sheets from the drawer and began doing the bed. After I was done I pulled a black dress from the drawer and threw it on the bed. Before going in the bathroom I opened a window to air the room a little. I stopped the water and got in the tub.

What a day it's been…I never thought I would be this happy. Gaara made love to me…he just didn't know that. He didn't think of it to this level, I knew that very well. But he willingly kissed me…why would he do that? And with such passion…I didn't know what to think of that…

I remembered I needed to speak to Temari so I quickly washed myself. After I got dressed I took the dirty sheets to the laundry room then straight to Temari's room. She opened the door and I smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey…do you need anything?"

"Um…" I put on my puppy eyes. "I blew it…"

"What do you mean?"

"He…did it in me…"

"What?!"

"Can I come in? This is kind of-"

She nodded and rushed me in her room. "How could you let it happen!? I warned you!"

"I know, and I'm sorry…The first two times we were protected but the third…What is there for me to do now? Gaara doesn't even want to use condoms from now on once we did it raw."

She winced. "Too much information. You need to take a pill now…and you're coming with me right now to take it."

"Okay…and what about protection? Is there a thing other than the condoms for me to use?"

She nodded. "But you need to speak to father about that. You have to go to a doctor to prescribe them for you."

"Okay, that's not a problem for me."

"Let's go to the pharmacy. You need that pill as soon as possible." It was said and done. Temari made me outside the pharmacy while she bought the pill, then gave it to me. We began walking together to the mansion. "Take it as soon as you get home."

"Okay, I will."

She sighed. "Just be careful next time."

"I have to talk to father…and I won't have to be careful anymore."

"The doctor will give you a prescription to take a pill each day. You always have to be careful. Don't play with these things."

"I honestly don't really care…I can just use my vectors to pull it out if it'll be the case. No big deal."

I heard her click her tongue. "Of course you would do that…You have no heart, you, you…" She looked at me with anger, and shaking.

"Say it." I smiled. "I don't care what _you_ think I am."

"You _demon_." Tears streamed down her face and she quickened her pace toward the mansion, leaving me alone. I was getting weird looks from the people as well, but that didn't last. They learned to not look me in the eye too much because I would get angry and kill them. But somehow I felt a little sad about Temari. She was trying to help me after all…even if she thought about me that way. Maybe I shouldn't have said that to her. Life must be important to her and I creepily said I would dispose of the baby like I would dispose of an old pair of socks.

I decided to pay the Kazekage a visit. His office door was guarded by two shinobi. By the time I was seen by them I could smell their fear. I looked at them and even saw them shivering. I smiled. This seemed to creep them further, plus my eyes; they couldn't even tell where I was looking at. They didn't say anything when I opened the door so I entered without saying anything. I didn't even knock.

The bastard was in his chair signing his stupid paperwork as usual. "What did I say about-" He raised his head from the paperwork to look at me. "Oh, it's you…" I shrugged and made my way to his desk and sat in the chair in front of it. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"It won't take long. I just need a teeny tiny favor."

"Just spill it out. I don't have all day."

"I don't know how to put it…so I'll just say as it is..." He put his pen down and kind of glared at me. "I'm fucking your son."

I could notice he paled a little as I said that. He clicked his tongue, visibly angry. "Why do I need to know that?!"

"Well we're going to need pills…so I thought you could acquire them for me."

"I'll see what I can do. Now get out of my sight."

I shrugged and left. I hoped he wouldn't leave me hanging for long. It was getting dark our so I walked to our bedroom. Gaara hasn't arrived yet so I stripped naked and went to take a quick shower and to wash my hair. Then I remembered about the pill and took it right after.

**.**

**.**

**.  
.**

I sighed as I got out of the shower. Having very long hair was quite a bitch sometimes. It would take ages for it to dry out…but my hair is…something that I believed Gaara liked about me. Maybe that's why I never cut it off.

It was well after two hours and he still didn't come. I barely managed to somewhat dry out my hair. Once I was done with the towel I became kind of sleepy so I decided to go to bed. I could easily wake up when I would hear him enter the room.

**(Lemon begin)**

I woke up a panting, lustful, damp, dizzy mess. I was laying on my stomach and I felt this weight on my back. I looked over my shoulder, and there he was, a hot mess just like me. How could he bring me in this state? When did he manage that without waking me up? "You sneaky little…bastard…" I moaned into the pillow and smiled perversely to myself, giving into my lust and sanity. "Don't stop!" I was so happy I could barely think.

He moved my hair so that he could nip on my shoulder and neck while rapidly thrusting inside me. I could feel him suck on the tender skin on my neck, maybe trying to mark me in some way, to warn others not to approach me; because I am his to take.

He put big hands on my own, who were gripping the sheets tightly. This was something I noticed. He would like to hold my hands when we were intimate. I thought this was kind of peculiar. Why would he do this? Did he like this small gesture? He then kissed behind my ear and I felt goose bumps forming all over my body. He was being so tender that I was kind of startled. I smiled to myself and turned my head slightly to look at him; at his beautiful face.

I don't know if he noticed but he got off me and turned me around and entered me again eagerly as he was looking me straight in the eye. "Gaara…" I said his name. His thrusting got faster and I knew he was close. "Don't cum inside…" I said that but really wanted him to cum inside no matter what I said.

He smirked. "You want me in, don't you?"

I nodded. "But you can't…do it somewhere else…"

"Hn. I'll do it in your mouth then." He pulled out and then pulled on my legs until I was standing in the center of the bed. I wasn't prepared when he trapped me between his thighs and forced his member in my mouth. His member wasn't so long so I didn't gag. I tried to suck on it and manage to make it feel as tight as I could. He kept thrusting in my mouth until he found release. He thrust it once as deep as he could and released his seed in my throat making me gag. When he pulled out he came a little on my face. He laid beside me breathing heavily. I was kind of tired too…but I didn't cum.

I looked at him and didn't care anymore. I was so happy to see him enjoy himself for once that I didn't care about my release anymore. It was like he was a normal person, leading a normal life and being happy. And then he looked at me for a moment and he held the gentlest gaze, before smirking at me. I then remembered I still had cum on my face and tried to wipe it off.

"Don't." He said, with an alluring look. "You're turning me on."

I felt my face heat up and I smiled awkwardly. Then I saw his member slowly flinching back to life. His eyes were clouded with lust and were searching mine desperately. I felt like kissing him but knew that he wouldn't let me now that I just swallowed his cum.

He pushed me so that I was laying on my side and then he got close to me. I shivered at the feel of his naked chest against my back, his cock erect between my thighs. He pulled my head back and without any sign of disgust he kissed me. I indulged myself in the kiss and let everything to him. I wanted to lie to myself and think that he was cherishing my body, that he wanted my pleasure to matter more to him than his own, just like I thought a few moments ago. His hand went lower and grabbed my breast. He didn't really know what to do with it and it made me smile; laugh almost. He was very precious. I broke the kiss and continued to peck his lips, his chin, and then all the way to his soft neck. I sat comfortably in the nook of his shoulder feeling his pleasant scent; that scent that made my knees weak.

He then placed his hand on my thigh and pulled my leg over his. I noticed his every move. He grabbed hold of his member and caressed my folds slowly, causing ripples of pleasure to spread through my body. The anticipation was too much for me. I felt my eyes water. "Look at me." He said huskily. I did and gasped when I felt him pushing himself in me. When he was all the way in he touched my forehead with his.

What was it with him? Why was he so gentle?

"Gaara…" I muttered and leaned to kiss his scar, and then tried to hold him however I could in this position. "Go on…use me…give it to me."

Before giving in to what I said he sniffed my hair and placed his head on my shoulder. He began thrusting gradually faster like he usually did. The sound our bodies made as he thrusted up against me echoed through the room, arousing me with the embarrassment. Sensing that Gaara was getting kind of tired I pulled myself out of his grasp and pushed him on his back. I didn't miss that alluring glare he was throwing at me. "What do you think you're doing?"

I smiled at him before straddling his hips. "I'm taking control. You just relax."

He was observing me on top of him as I took his member and began stroking it gently before placing it at my entrance and lowering myself on him. The feeling of him filling me up completly made me think of strange thoughts that I wouldn't think of in any other circumstance. In that moment I thought that there is nothing more beautiful, pleasurable and satisfying than sex. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me as low as I could go, so he could be in the deepest part of me. It was like he wanted to go past my cervix. It was like he wanted to break me. It was pleasurably painful. He gripped me so hard his nails were digging in my skin and I was sure he would be leaving bruises.

"Move." He growled.

I needed to balance myself so I unhooked his hands from my hips and held onto them. I began forming a rhythm that I thought would satisfy both of us. My heart soared when I looked at his face; that oh so beautiful face…His eyes were closed and mouth open, gasping hoarsely every now and then. I was making him happy. I tried going faster, desperate to make him the happiest he has ever been.

He grabbed me suddenly and brought me to his chest before thrusting himself into me at inhuman speed. I turned my moans to screams of ecstasy. A moment later I felt my walls clamping down on him and then I felt his sweet hot liquid deep in my womb.

**(Lemon end)**

I refused to get off him even though my legs were beginning to get sore. We were both panting and cuddling covered in sweat. I kept my head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. I got off him slightly, and then laid my head on his shoulder.

"Is sex amazing…or is it just you?" I asked, my brains a pile of mush…He didn't say anything, but began combing my long hair with his big hand. I answered the question alone; he was the amazing one…"Next time…fuck me against the wall…"

"If you still want to walk today stop giving me ideas."

I actually laughed. "I don't mind…" I was discreetly pleading him. I wanted more of him.

"Not now." He said and gently pushed me aside so he could get up to sit on the bed. "We are leaving for Konoha tomorrow. I am letting you rest for the rest of the day."

My heart throbbed. He thought about my well being?

"Okay, Gaara."

"But when we do get there, the first thing that I'm going to do when we're alone in a room, is that I'm going to push you on the sofa and fuck you for five hours straight."

I almost moaned. I could hardly wait. "Just how long is the way there?"

"We will walk for three days."

I moved closer to him, close enough to feel his scent. "Tell me more about the mission."

"It doesn't concern you." He said harshly. "You just follow me around and aid me when I need you to. That's all you need to know." He said the last part kind of gently, like he regretted snapping at me. I could be imagining things…

I kissed his shoulder and he glanced towards me. I kissed the corner of his lips, and then snuggled in his back. "Come take a shower with me."

He shook his head. "You should continue your rest."

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was nine o'clock. So much for sleep…"You interrupted my sleep…Now you're stuck with me…so just take off your armor, and come with me?"

"Why should I take it off?"

"So you don't get it wet and cracking, silly. Or…do you still doubt your trust in me? I could hurt you even with the armor on, but you know that I won't, right?"

"What if there is going to be an attack?"

"I will slit his throat off before he does his first handsign…So will you shower with me? I'll even let you do me once more in the shower."

He smirked. "You convinced me with the throat cutting."

I smiled at him and got up from the bed. I placed my hands on his shoulders and delicately caressed his arms all the way to his hands. All this time I was observing his expression. He looked mostly confused and I was happy because he let me go along with it. I pulled him in a standing position and guided him to the bathroom still holding onto one of his hands.

When I intended to let his hand go he tightened his grasp. I looked at him in wonderment and happiness. Was he enjoying my touch? "Do you mind…letting me go?"

He shook his head. "It feels…" He began, trying to find the right word. "It feels…comforting…"

"Well it's supposed to feel like that." He still seemed determined to hold my hand and was making no move to release me. "Are we going to shower like this?"

He shrugged.

_He's fucking adorable._

**(Lemon begin)**

"If that's how you want to play…" I muttered before kneeling in front of him. I shot him a sly look before taking his member in my mouth. He hissed instantly. Still holding his hand I was bobbing my head forward and backward until he became completely stiff. I kept going at a slow teasing pace, trying to make him release my hand. He looked down at me annoyed, and I was looking at him with his whole member deep in my mouth; he made me blush. Still being stubborn he used his other hand to push me down on his dick.

I realized how awkward we looked, but he looked completely serious, aside the lust in his eyes. I gave up on releasing my hand so I pulled myself out of his grasp. He glared at me for interrupting. I tightened my grip on his hand. "It's time for the main course…"

I walked to the shower, also tugging him along, and turned on the hot water. While we waited for the water to warm up he began touching me. He caressed my buttocks, and then slid his hand between my legs. I was beginning to lose the feel of my legs. I was getting impatient so checked the water and to my luck, it was just right. I pulled him along with me and slid the curtain to somehow allow us some privacy.

Immediately after I did that he pushed me against the cold wall of the shower, still holding onto my hand as if it was stuck with glue. I chuckled at how cute and dependable he seemed. He was licking down my neck when I felt him thrust his hips in mine and dangle his cock between my legs, caressing my silky folds. "Ugh…" The feeling of him was incredible.

I brought his torso closer with my other hand and began pecking his neck. I also raised my leg and positioned it on his hip trying to make things easier for him. _I wanted him_. "Gaara…" I moaned and silently begged for him to take me.

He looked me in the eye as he took hold of himself and teasing my slit with his dick. Again, I was feeling so frustrated that I was about to cry. My loins were burning and I needed to be filled up with him. He slid in slowly this time, caressing every inch inside me. Once he was all the way inside me I raised my other leg and placed it on his hip. I love that he displayed his power even in a situation like this. He was holding me with no strain. That is when he finally released my hand to hold me better against the wall.

I pulled him as close to me as I could and used both my hands on his back, kind of predicting what was about to happen. He began thrusting at his usual hard and fast pace. My back was getting sore from his assault on my body. And I _loved_ every second of it.

"Yes!" I kept praising him until I couldn't speak any more. I could only feel the pleasure radiating through my body. I felt him release himself in me before collapsing together on the shower floor. I still held onto him as the hot stream of water ran on us. I for one began feeling breathless from the sex, and because of the hot steams of the water.

**(Lemon end)**

I got up shakily, and him as well. I turned the water slightly colder. I kept my eyes on Gaara and he looked at me expectantly. "Do you want me to wash you?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

"Then…why are you looking at me like that?"

"Am I not allowed to look at you?"

"Do you want to fuck me again?" I almost laughed. What was his problem?

He shrugged.

Oh, that was _so_, it. How could you not just simply fall hard for him? I leaned in and embraced him before kissing him passionately. This time he pushed me away.

"Stop that." I kind of felt bad, rejected, but tried not to show it and pull on a smile. "Do that only when my dick is deeply seated in your cunt." What he said aroused me and disappointed me at the same time.

I smiled awkwardly at him and didn't say anything more, fearing that my voice would crack and he would see that I wasn't as strong as he thought I would be. Also, I feared he would believe the voice in his head about me loving him so I tried my best to not make myself look suspicious. I grabbed the soap and began cleaning my body trying to ignore what I felt. I could still feel his stare burning in my back.

After I finished using the soap and after rinsing, he took the soap and put it in my hands and turned his back towards me.

"Wash me." He ordered shortly, slightly taking me by surprise.

I smiled to myself and touched his back gently before applying water to the soap and creating some foam before applying it on his back. I slowly leaned in closer and as slow as I could I inched my head closer to his hair and sniffed it. It didn't smell too dirty or too clean; it smelled like him. And he was turning me on.

**(Lemon begin)**

I raised my head a little and saw the creases of his ears from the back. His ears were small but looked slightly wide from the back. I didn't really know how to explain it, but he looked adorable. I kissed his left ear from the back and also leaned myself on him with my torso. My breasts were pressing on his back, massaging him, and while I was at it I grabbed hold of his member from the back. I felt him tense a little and after a while after I got him in a stiffened state, he turned to face me, with a predatory look.

"What are you doing?" His husky voice dripped with lust.

"I kind of…want you dick deeply seated in my tight insatiable cunt…again."

He chuckled. He looked so entertained and it brought me great happiness. "Is that right, now?"

"Please?"

"How bad do you want me?"

"I want you more than anything I've ever wanted in my life." He then held this emotion in his eyes, which I couldn't point out what it was exactly. He kind of looked astounded, but only for a moment; then his eyes softened and leaned in closer to capture my lips in his. It wasn't harsh, or rough, but sweet even and gentle; very unfamiliar of him. But I accepted it and embraced him. He then turned off the water before embracing me back.

We were beginning to feel cold in our make out session so he took me in his arms bridal style and carried me to the bed where he laid me down as gently as he could and got on top of me and at the same time entered me slowly.

**(Lemon end)**

That was the first time I felt like he actually made love to me. I had no idea what he was thinking or feeling about me, but it gave me hope. It gave me hope that one day, he would feel for me what I felt for him. He was too damaged at the moment. Even if he felt something for me, I was sure he wouldn't know how he felt. I would stay by him at all cost and show him how important he is for me and maybe one day he will reciprocate my feelings.

When we were done we sat on the bed out of breath he took my hand in his and I smiled to myself. He didn't know what he feels, but likes the closeness. This was one small step forward. I held my gaze opposite to his; I almost felt like crying. Then a thought passed through my head.

"Hey Gaara…" I heard him shift his head my way. "Where do you usually shower? I never see you take baths or showers, not even when we were little…"

"There is an oasis in the desert, I go there in the daytime when the water is warmer. I can take my armor off after I am sure no one is there."

A tear left my eye and my heart gave painful jabs…and I felt my lower lip begin to quiver.

I couldn't say anything else.

I just gripped his hand tighter and silently cursed the whole world that wronged my love.

**.**

**.**

**.  
.**

The next day we began our journey to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**..  
.**

_**As usual, please tell me what you think about the chapter. I see a lot of you guys following and favoring the story, but a review would make me happier and motivate me more. At this point I know how to end the first part, which is before Shippuden. **_

_**I don't know about you guys, but I would have **__**loved**__** to see the face of the Kazekage when she told him what she did! It was pretty embarrassing to write, but I had fun with it. **_

_***blushes***_


	7. Chapter 6

_**So…You enjoy killing? Chapter 6**_

I was woken up early by Gaara that morning. I had an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was kind of afraid of the outcome of this mission to be honest…I was worried something bad would happen to Gaara, after all, this whole mission was leaning on Gaara's already burdened shoulders.

I smiled at him before slowly getting out of bed and getting dressed. I packed a few black dresses and some undergarments and in half an hour I was ready to leave. He waited for me to get ready and when I was done we both exited the room and met with Temari and Kankuro in the hallway; they were looking nervous. I kind of understood their uneasiness. They were going to travel with me and Gaara, but I hoped for their sake to not cause a scene. I hated when Gaara felt alienated from everyone else. Well he maybe feels like that right now, but I hated when people caused a scene. He didn't deserve this, least of all coming from his siblings.

I smiled at them and as always that seemed to make things worse as they stiffened visibly. "Shall we go then?" I said enthusiastically almost.

"We need to wait for Baki as well." Gaara said before taking a seat on the couch that was in the hallway.

I nodded and took a seat next to Gaara. We all stood in silence and waited for Baki to arrive as well and as soon as he arrived and we were ready to head downstairs, I was pulled into a corner by the Kazekage. Gaara glared at him like usual, seemingly annoyed by his mere presence.

"Go along now; I need to tell her something privately. Good luck on the mission and make sure not to disappoint." They all gave a nod in acknowledgement except Gaara before leaving us behind. Rasa reached in his pocket and took out a small rectangular box. "Here's what you asked for. You will be provided every month with them. Take one every day."

I nodded and took them.

"Just tell me this. Did he start all this…or was it you?"

"Heeey, what is that supposed to mean? What are you implying? He started when I began menstruating. That's all there is to it."

He sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore…just try to keep him in check as much as you can. Stop him from killing anyone before the attack if you can."

I snickered. "There is nothing I can do that can stop him."

"I know what I saw. You have some type of influence on him. Just continue what you're doing." I nodded. After that I went down the stairs and joined them outside. Baki was leading, Gaara and I were in the middle, and Temari and Kankuro were following us.

"What did he want?" I heard Gaara ask and turned to face him.

"He gave me pills."

"For?"

"You know…our business." I felt the two in the back gag a little and smiled to myself.

"So he knows…"

I nodded.

He didn't say anything after that just looked ahead keeping his usual stern expression on. I looked around the village and saw that people were still halting and gossiping when Gaara and I walked down the street. Couldn't they just mind their own business?

Then, in the middle of it all, I felt Gaara grab my hand, which stirred more chatter. The villagers looked shocked, disgusted and enraged. I looked at our connection, then at Gaara's face. I wondered what he was thinking about.

I peaked at the two in the back and they looked at me like I grew a second head. I smiled at them which only managed to make them tenser.

The rest of the day went by slowly. We only walked in the scorching desert and stopped at night to rest. Gaara would keep watch because he never slept. He found a cliff and looked around from the top and also brought me with him. We enjoyed the chilly and silent night together until I fell asleep beside him.

The second day wasn't much different from the first…but on the third day…

I was getting pretty much tired of the sand getting absolutely everywhere on my body. I was tired, sweaty, dirty and kind of cranky because of that. And I planned to do something about it. At night, when everyone was asleep and Gaara and I were sitting at the fireplace alone I planned to propose something.

"So…how are you holding up?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How are you holding up without sex?"

He shrugged. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well…I'm feeling kind of icky right now and would really appreciate a place to wash…Could you please take me to the oasis?"

"The water is freezing now. You wouldn't like it."

"Please? With a cherry on top?"

"I don't like cherries."

I laughed. "With me on top then?" He ogled me up and down and I was waiting for my answer. "Please? I would be really, really grateful. " I insisted and placed my hand on his thigh. "I really want you."

When he heard that his eyes widened slightly and after a moment he nodded. "Fine…but someone has to stand and guard."

"I'm on it."

I walked over to Baki's sleeping bag and shook him gently. "Baki Sir please wake up." He stirred and looked at me in a daze. "Could you please keep watch for a while? Thanks." I didn't stay to hear his reply so I walked over to Gaara who had formed a platform out of sand.

He walked onto it and gestured for me to do the same; and I did. He lifted us from the ground and off we were. I grabbed onto him for support and was amazed at how many things my love could do. As I sat down, holding onto his leg I suddenly got impatient. I thought of a way to tease him a little; have some fun. Could he be embarrassed?

**(Explicit lemon begins) warning of GS, choking, spitting, gore. **

I placed my hand on his knee and slowly went up and caressed his thigh for a while, knowing that turned him of a little, until finally touching his crotch. He finally looked at me and smirked. "Come on, hurry up!" I said as I unzipped his pants and took his flaccid member out. I honestly expected him to smell after being in the desert for so long, so I figured he washed when I wasn't with him. "Such a good boy you are…You washed already…Without me?"

He shrugged.

"Next time take me with you…You don't need to wash alone, you know? And you can bathe in the bathroom when you are with me…"

He was about to say something, but I kiss the tip of his member so he just gasped loudly. One of his hands fisted itself in my hair as he pushed his shaft past my lips, almost reaching my throat. I welcomed him without protest. He thrust himself in my mouth and gasped in pleasure. Each of his gasps made me increasingly aroused. I got his foot between my thighs and caused a delicious friction that had me panting in delight. I _needed_ him soon. He gasped and I felt him filling up my neck with his cum making me gag. He released me from his hold as he panted. I praised myself a little for bringing him in this state. I cleared up my throat of his thick cum and smiled at him. "Are we there yet?" I said as I was absentmindedly playing with my clit.

"We're close."

A while later, the oasis came into view and it was incredibly beautiful.

He descended us to the ground right in the heart of the oasis, near the spring. I took a look around and felt myself smile. "This is amazing, Gaara! But…do you know how to go back?"

"The desert is my home. I know it all like the back of my hand."

I kept looking around, amazed by the beauty of the desert. The moon was our only source of light. I walked closer to the spring and as Gaara said the water was cold, but not freezing. Without second thought I took my sandals off, then my dress and finally my underwear. I touched the water with the tip of my toe and shuddered.

"It's cold."

"I said so, didn't I?" I turned to look at Gaara who was taking off his gourd.

I looked at Gaara expectantly as he was taking off his clothes; still teasing my clit. I watched his every garment being thrown on the ground and admired every inch of his skin as he got naked. He was a splendid being; my eyes were unworthy to gaze upon him.

Once he was fully naked he turned towards me and I noticed he was already stiff. My heart skipped a beat; was I the cause of that? I thought of something to make things more interesting but I would be convinced he wouldn't like this. I got up in a standing position and took a step back, to which he immediately glared at me. I was so aroused I could barely stand; I wanted him so bad I was dripping wet. Each step backwards was harder and harder to take.

He was becoming impatient. "Where do you think you're going?" You could _feel _his anger through his voice.

"Well…If you want me…You'll have to catch me first…"

"I'm not in the mood for your stupid games." He growled.

"That's too bad. Come on, catch me and I'll be yours." I felt the sand under my feet catch me but using my vectors I set myself free of his grasp. "No tricks. _You _have to catch me."

He muttered something under his breath but I couldn't hear what exactly. I was in trouble. This only got me more excited. By this point I was already running from him and was taking occasional peeks at him, and with every peek I took he was closer and closer. I couldn't manage to run a lap around the spring because he pounced me to the ground with a loud thud. Just like that I surrendered myself to him.

He turned me around and got between my thighs. He roughly clasped my neck with his strong hand and made me look in his eyes as he fiddled around at my entrance. "You'll regret doing that." He entered me in one quick thrust and I couldn't contain my reaction as I yelled in ecstasy. I tried bringing him closer by blocking his hips with my legs. He began thrusting at the rhythm I adored so much. I felt lightheaded. His grasp on my neck only tightened and he also brought his other hand. He was holding my neck tighter and tighter until I could barely breathe. But in spite of that I was enjoying this. He kept hammering himself in me and I brought him closer by the shoulders and kissed him; this was amazing. He was amazing.

He sucked on my tongue for a while before ending the kiss. Still holding his hands around my neck, he looked me in the eye, and then spit in my face. He groaned as I felt myself tighten around him. I somehow became turned on when he was degrading me like this. He smirked and continued to pound me with great speed. I was a moaning mess. I decided I wanted that again.

"Again…" I said before opening my mouth.

He licked the side of my neck, and then chuckled. "Is there something I could do that you won't like?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't like you not fucking me anymore…and I know you wouldn't like that…"

He smirked again. "You know me so well…I got myself the perfect mate."

It also felt amazing when he praised me. I opened my mouth again and pulled out my tongue, waiting for him to spit on me again. This time he spit right into my mouth and I took my sweet time tasting him. It was more a psychological thing. If I could, I would taste every part of Gaara.

I wanted more of him so I figured the best way to taste him was to kiss him directly; and I did. I never wanted this to stop. I wanted it to go on forever. Even the desert cold night didn't bother me as I was one with the one I adored. I don't even remember when it ended. I just yelled; not caring how I sounded or who heard me. I remember holding him to my chest and panting heavily.

I was barely lucid when he got off me. I was looking at his every move. The next thing he did was take hold of his member and point it towards me. I was expecting him to begin masturbating, but he did a totally different thing. Still a little dizzy, I couldn't figure out what it was at first. I felt this warm, almost hot stream of water being splashed on me, with a slightly familiar scent.

Coming down from my high I now realized he was peeing on me. Never in my whole life did I think I would feel so aroused by someone doing something so…degrading to me…or not really degrading…it was coming from the man I love, so therefore I was delighted. I got up and allowed him to pee on me from my chest downwards. He still kept that alluring, manly smirk on his lips. I caressed my breasts with one hand and rubbed my clit with the other as I was covered in his scent. I had to say, even his urine didn't smell. He kept himself hydrated. That day I learned a lesson.

Embarrassment was arousing.

He was done peeing. "You're mine." He growled.

I wanted him again. As soon as he was finished peeing I took his member all the way in my mouth hoping to bring him in his hardened state. It didn't take too long to accomplish that.

When he was completely stiff I got up on my feet, still stroking his member. "And you're mine…" I got so close that I clung to his skin. I shuddered in delicious pleasure when the tip of his member flicked over my clit as I got close. I smiled to myself; he was letting me do these things to him. I looked at his handsome face; he had his eyes closed and mouth lightly parted. He was enjoying this. I caressed myself on his hard member, humping him. I wanted to see his face when I would stop doing what I was doing. So I stopped and observed his expression. I almost laughed as he immediately glared at me. I kissed his cheek and took a step back.

"Don't you dare pull another bad move…" He threatened me and took a step closer, and I took a step back.

"You can't tell me what to do." I said with a childish, playful tone. "I won't run, I promise. I just have to wash myself."

"You got me like this. Fix this, and then you wash." His tone was still threatening.

"Hm?" I walked in front of him. "How do you want me, then?"

The next thing I knew is that he was smashing his lips against mine in a bruising and rough kiss. My little teasing seemed to fire him up. He pushed my hips against his and began rubbing himself between my folds. "Yes…" I moaned. This was delicious. "I want you, Gaara." He made me lean forward and I had to lean on my knees for support. I felt kind of naughty standing like this in the open, just waiting for him to slide it in. A moment passed by and realized something was off. I looked back at Gaara, who wasn't even looking at me. He seemed distracted. "Is everything-"

"There's someone here."

I straightened up and turned around walking close to Gaara. I had no chakra so I couldn't sense anything. A while later I was losing my patience. I realized it was serious because he wouldn't let it go. I understood Gaara's paranoid reaction, but I had an itch only he could scratch. I embraced him from behind and kissed his shoulder, then intended to whisper in his ear as silently as I could. "Leave the bastard to me. I'll get him, but we just have to make him believe we're distracted…" I sucked on his earlobe and reached out to stroke his member. "So just fuck me." I said a little louder.

Just like that I got on the cold sand and spread my legs, hoping to entice him; and it worked. He was getting ready; I could see the newly forming lust in his eyes. He was jerking himself off, making me wetter that I already was if it was even possible. When he kneeled in front of me between my legs I also spread my pussy lips, eager for his intrusion. "Does this please you?" I muttered.

"Hn." He entered me quickly after teasing me a bit with the tip, followed straight by toe curling fucking. I was supposed to keep an eye out for the intruder Gaara had sensed, but I was too immersed into the pleasure. I was just screaming his name, and holding onto him with all the strength I had. He also seemed to have forgotten as he was thrusting in me with such speed and passion, his groans loud and ragged. We were almost done and thought that there was no intruder at all.

I felt a small warm splatter on my cheek. Gaara also seemed to have stopped suddenly. I grew alarmed for I saw blood on my love's back, droplets falling on me. I gasped as he looked kind of startled himself. I tried to angle myself so that I could see behind me; only then I could sigh in relief. "I got the bastard, Gaara." I said happily. My vectors reacted without my consent. This is new. The assassin looked still conscious as my vector went straight through his stomach. He was suspended in midair, seemingly levitating. The poor bastard never knew what hit him. "What should we do with him?" Gaara got off me and raised his hand, commanding the sand to wind around the scum's neck, gently prying him off my vector. "Suffocation? Gaara…I think he deserves more than that. Put him down. I got his hands." Literally. Gaara dropped the prick to the floor and as soon as he was on the ground I gripped his palms and feet and cut them with ease like they were made out of butter. The ninja screamed in agony, which was music to our ears. I was still surprised he was conscious. Stupid fucker had to pay. "Now let him bleed to death as he…watches us fuck."

I looked at Gaara playfully and got on all fours, raising my backside and teasingly my clit. He almost immediately got to business and had me moaning in seconds. "You…" I heard the ninja mutter. "You revolting monsters!" That somewhat made me give out one loud moan. In the corner of my eyes, as I was watching the assassin, I noticed something.

I laughed. "You just got hard by watching two revolting monsters fuck...Just look at how big of a hypocrite you are..."

"Stupid demonic slut…" I began crawling towards him, with Gaara still firmly bonded to my back site, thrusting furiously.

"That's no way to talk to a lady…You'll only get yourself hurt…" This snapping sound could be heard, then the ninja's groans; he couldn't scream anymore because I smashed his mandible. He groaned at the top of his lungs, and then they got more and more silent until he finally passed away. "Good riddance."

I could feel my impending orgasm so I turned my head gesturing for Gaara to kiss me. He pushed me flat on the sand and continued his frenzied thrusting inside me. He first licked the blood that splattered on my cheek, then kissed me roughly, greedily sucking on my tongue and exploring my cavern, making me also feel the metallic taste. He began thrusting more violently in me until he groaned and filled my pleasure thirsty cunt up with his thick cum. I let out a shaky groan, clearly enjoying the sensation.

I was going to fall asleep if Gaara wouldn't have taken my hand in his. He squeezed it and still stayed on my back. I enjoyed that feeling as well. It wasn't uncomfortable; it was peaceful. His member was still inside of me. I wanted to stay like this forever.

_**(Lemon Ends)**_

A while later I could say we both came down from our high and realization dawned upon me. I remembered the corpse and began laughing uncontrollably. He raised himself from on top of me and looked at me sternly which made me laugh harder. When I finally calmed down a little I was still giggling. "We fucked next to a corpse."

He just shrugged which had me laughing again. He was so precious. I got up, clearing my throat. I grabbed his hand and began leading him to where we took our clothes off. I loved the feeling of warm cum coursing down my thighs. I somehow liked this feeling, of walking naked with him in the desert. It felt liberating. It seemed like I was Eve and Gaara was my Adam. I wanted to believe we were the only humans left; that was such a beautiful picture.

Now that we have found the clothes, I pulled Gaara with me towards the spring but he released himself from my grasp. I looked at him quizzically. "Where do you think you're taking me?" He demanded.

"Gaara…Your back is covered in blood. You have to wash. Come on."

"The water is cold."

"Come on, I'll keep you warm, don't worry. I'll wash your back and you can get out immediately after that, ok? I'll be quick."

I leaned in to kiss him, but he avoided me and glared. "Stop that." He walked towards the spring and first tested the water and visibly shuddered; still precious.

I walked behind him and pushed him forward, trying to encourage him. "At least go where the water is a bit deeper." He let me push him until the water reached his knees. "Now if you would squat, that would be lovely."

"I don't think so."

"Have it your way, but it will take longer this way. The blood dried out." He let out a disapproving sigh, but nonetheless squatted and slightly flinched when his privates were the same level as the cold water. "Alright, fine, don't squat. I didn't realize…Hey, I just got an idea. You trust me, don't you? Don't freak out." Before he could say anything I used my vectors to hold him by the shoulders and legs to suspend him over the water. "Is this better?"

"Just do it already so I can get down." He was uncomfortable.

"Alright." I tried to soften the layer of blood because it was too tough to come off. I was needed to use my nails to scrap it off, but I didn't hurt him. I was done after like ten minutes and let Gaara back down in the water gently. "You can go now; I'll join you in a moment."

"Hn." When he turned to leave I got a nice view of his ass. It was kind of small but cute as it was pale. I loved the tone of his skin. I couldn't keep my eyes away from it. How would he react if I did this? I pinched his right cheek and he jumped a little, not expecting it. I felt my face heat up when he turned his head to glare at me and I began laughing.

"I'm sorry." I said, still laughing. "I couldn't help it."

He just continued walking and when he got out of the spring I barely stopped laughing. I tried getting cleaned up, splashing myself with the cold water. I hoped I removed every trace of Gaara's urine. I rinsed one last time, washing my lady parts, my armpits, legs and back, and walked out of the spring. Gaara was already fully clothed. I used a towel I brought from the camp to dry up, the one that Gaara seemed to use as well. I found my dress on the floor where I left it, but couldn't find my underwear. I kept looking around the area, but was unable to find it. I looked at Gaara and he had this mischievous look on his face.

"You took them."

"So what if I did?" He wasn't even bothering to lie to me.

"Aren't you going to give them back?"

"I see no use for them on you. They only get in the way. Maybe I'll give them to you when we get to Konoha. Who knows?"

I chuckled. "You say that like I only have one pair of panties…Go ahead, keep it if you want it that much…I don't mind." I slid the dress over my body and slipped on my sandals. I walked next to Gaara and sat down. He used the portion of sand from under us to make us fly and kept a steady pace as he took us to our camp. I looked at the oasis until it was out of view. I wanted to come with Gaara with every chance I got. I loved it here. I hugged Gaara's leg and sighed as I thought of the Chunin Exams, still afraid for Gaara's safety.

When we reached the camp I was so exhausted that once we were on the ground I ran to my sleeping bag and collapsed on it, feeling my conscience fading.

We were on the road once more and I could hardly wait for us to arrive in Konoha. I was kind of hungry and wanted to shower…again. I hated feeling sweaty. Not to mention being panty less made me feel awkward around Kankuro. I didn't want any other guy to see my lady parts, even though the dress was long enough. I sometimes sat like a boy and didn't really care, but now I had to be careful. We reached grass and trees so we were sure we were close. To my surprise it didn't take that long and Konoha's gates came into view, just a few hours after reaching the forest. Baki said he had something to do with our registration and dragged Gaara along.

"I want to come." I said, already walking towards Gaara.

"Do as you're told. Just go with them!" Baki said strictly. I sighed and looked at Gaara who shrugged and followed Baki. I looked at him until he was out of sight. Being next to him for three days took its tool on me. I wanted to never leave his side. I sighed again and looked at the two siblings.

"Let's go…" I said in a low voice. I was sad Gaara was not with us.

I was the one to lead them. I knew where the inn was. But as we walked the siblings got in front of me; I was too upset to mind. A loud thud was heard that brought up my attention. It seemed a kid just crashed into Kankuro, and he fell at the impact.

"That hurt…" Kankuro muttered under his breath. He picked the boy up and held him by his scarf, almost as if he was suffocation him. I didn't say anything, seeming entertained by this turn of events.

"Konohamaru!" I hear this goofy looking guy yell from the other side of the street seemingly distressed by what was happening.

The kid winced as Kankuro raised him higher. "That hurt you little piece of shit!" Kankuro yelled at the kid.

"Don't. We'll get yelled at later." Temari said to him. I don't see what the big deal is. It's the kid's fault. That's what he gets for not being careful.

"I'm sorry, I was messing around…" A pink haired girl got courageous and said something.

"It wasn't your fault; it's this little brat's fault. He should apologize." The atmosphere became tense when I spoke. Those who didn't know me gave me looks that everyone in the Sand village gave me. They were astounded, but in a bad way. Even thought the tone of my voice was normal and I didn't threaten them they still feared me. They looked me in the eyes and nobody said anything for a long time. Even the brat, once he got the leverage and looked at me, he was shocked by what was now in front of him. I was now in the center of attention. I giggled. "Is there something on my face? Stop fucking staring at me." I said rather harshly.

Once they recovered from their shock of seeing me, the orange dressed guy addressed Kankuro again. "Hey fatass! Let go of him!"

Kankuro ignored his demand. "Let's play a little before the boss comes." My loins twitched when he addressed him like that. I felt myself lick my lips, thinking about him and our next encounter when we would be alone in a room.

"Bastard!" The obnoxious kid yelled, but Kankuro tripped him by using his chakra strings. The kid didn't know what hit him.

"Leaf genins…are weak." Kankuro snickered at the discovery. But what about this? I touched his leg with my vector, just giving him a tight squeeze, curious of his reaction. He looked genuinely confused and kept touching the area but couldn't get a hold of anything. As much as I was having fun, I saw Kankuro shake his head at me, to stop. I just smiled and raised the kid by his left leg up in the air, visibly panicking.

"What-What's happening?" I began laughing hysterically as he looked terrified.

"Hitomi, put him down!" Temari yelled.

"You were having fun before, why can't I have some fun?"

"You have to keep focus; you know why we're here. If you do something foolish, it will make Gaara mad."

At that I calmed down and let the kid fall on the floor. "I know, you're right. He wouldn't like this."

The blonde stood there shaking for a while, before the fear completely vanished from his eyes. I was impressed. They were other two brats that looked about the same age the kid Kankuro was still holding up. They were screaming his name.

The orange ninja was at it again. "Hey! You fat pig! If you don't let him go I'll make you pay! Fatass! Idiot!" He kept threatening Kankuro but I knew he wasn't moved.

The pink haired girl then tried to make him shut up in a pretty violent way.

"Hey, you're annoying…" Kankuro said. "Basically…I hate midgets…Especially younger ones that are rude…Makes me want to kill them." They were all shocked and Temari declared that she won't take part in this.

"You bastard!" The obnoxious one kept going with his silly act.

"Well, after this one, I'll take care of the other annoying midget." Kankuro was ready to punch the kid, and before the impact he was stopped. He dropped the brat on the ground and gripped his hand in pain. I looked at the source of disturbance. Up in the tree stood a very smug looking guy, who had a rock in his hand. I was impressed, I had to say…I knew Kankuro was strong, and to make him loosen his grip with a pebble was an impressive thing. The girl and the others, except the obnoxious boy cheered for the bastard in the tree. I smirked. How do you like this? I grabbed him by the foot and pulled him down, making him look silly. He still managed to get a hold of the tree and get back on the branch.

Everyone was looking at me now. They figured it out. I snickered. "Not so proud now, are you?" I decided to fuck with him some more. I touched his face with the vectors and he instantly grew more alarmed.

"What are you bastards doing in our village?"

"Hey punk, get down here!" Kankuro was ready to use the crow on this guy. "I hate show-offs like you the most."

"Hey, you're going to use Karasu for this?" Temari sounded concerned.

Kankuro took Karasu off his back and was almost ready to unwrap him, but then I heart that voice; that oh so beautiful voice.

"Kankuro, stop it." I smiled and raised my head to look at the tree, at the opposing branch of the arrogant guy. "You're an embarrassment to our village." He was here so quickly. I was so glad, I could finally feel relieved. I could hardly wait for us to go to the inn. I almost moaned at the sound of his voice.

"Ga…Gaara." Kankuro looked so uncomfortable right now.

They were all impressed with my love, how undetected he arrived, and how fast he is.

"Losing control of yourself in a fight, how pathetic…Why do you think we came to the village Hidden in the Leaves?"

"Listen Gaara…they started it and…"

"Shut up…I'll kill you."

At this point Kankuro got really scared as he was shaking uncontrollably. I smiled. My love put him in his place right away. The power he was displaying now got me all hot and bothered; he was so strong. I adored him.

"Ok, I'm sorry…I'm also sorry, really sorry…" I almost laughed; he was so pathetic stuttering like that. I felt my legs tremble. I was so attracted to his power that I began losing the feeling in my legs, and to make it worse I had no underwear on to at least keep my wetness in check a little. I was practically dripping. I was no longer listening to what was happening. I never felt like this before. My feelings for him were intoxicating.

I just saw him teleporting down from the tree and made my way towards him. This was so embarrassing; needing to ask him for sex.

"It looks like we came here too early, but…we didn't come here to play around." I heard Gaara say.

"I know that…" Kankuro mumbled.

"Let's go." Gaara said and I sighed in relief. Finally I was about to get my release-

"Hey wait!" I heard the pink haired girl say.

"What?" Gaara asked.

Ugh, I had no patience to listen to these kids, I wasn't in the mood, but let them go on with their act. Temari gave them a long explanation to them about our arrival in the village. The cocky arrogant prick finally got the courage to come off the tree and asked Gaara his name. They introduced themselves; you could feel the tension in the air. Then the obnoxious one dared bother Gaara again and he shrugged him off. We began going in the other way. Finally the argument was over. I could hardly wait to arrive at the inn.

As we walked I kept looking at Gaara. He also seemed to be looking at me; and he was smirking. My weakness. There were a few times where I just lost my balance. What was he doing to me?

Once we arrived at the inn I was informed we were all going to share a bedroom. I felt like crying. I had to sit down. Baki was nowhere in sight, and I knew he would not come very soon. Temari and Kankuro were settling in and resting a little. Gaara was sitting opposite of me on a couch, hands crossed and with those beautiful lips forming a smirk, looking me up and down. Could he feel what he did to me?

After I made sure Kankuro and Temari weren't paying attention to us I slowly and teasingly rose up my dress and revealed myself to him. In this state I was in, I had no more shame left to feel.

When I thought they would see I would try to get decent again. "So…you guys…The exam begins tomorrow, doesn't it? Are we free to do whatever we want now?" I said, finding it very difficult to form words and think.

Temari nodded. "It was a long journey. You should rest for today."

I sighed relieved, then paid attention to when the siblings were looking elsewhere and raised my dress again. I felt my control slowly slipping. I widened my legs and mouthed to him silently._ "Fuck me."_

He raise his nonexistent eyebrows and leaned forwards and placed two fingers behind his ear silently as if saying. _"I can't hear you."_

I groaned, earning the attention of the other two in the room. "Hitomi you've been acting…stranger than usual…are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just…dehydrated. I'll go have a glass of water." I stood up with difficulty and instead of going to the kitchen; I was walking towards the bedroom. I looked in Gaara's eyes the whole time, trying to get him to understand my message. I was three steps from the bedroom door when I heard Temari clear her throat.

"In the bedroom, Hitomi?" I froze a little, still shaky on my feet, but nonetheless turned around to look at her. "We know what you're planning, and frankly we don't care what you do with Gaara…but please not here."

I didn't know what to say. I looked at Gaara who looked like he didn't give two fucks we were found out. I felt my face heat up and sighed. "Then where?" I was absolutely desperate. This was getting awkward fast.

Temari sighed and reached for her purse and pulled out her wallet. She handed me some bills. "Take this and go to a hotel. Stay the whole day if you want, this sum should suffice, but don't make a habit out of it."

"But…"I took the money, but there still was an inconvenience. "But I can't…walk…that far…"

A second after I said that Gaara got up and took the money from my hands and put it in his pocket. He took me in his arms bridal style shocking everyone; including me. He also made sure to grab me over my dress, so my parts wouldn't be revealed. As he turned to the door I could see the shock written on both of the sibling's faces.

Just like that Gaara carried me bridal style to the nearest love hotel. Nothing seemed to faze him; not even the people staring. Some were surprisingly not bad looks; some looked in awe. I adored being carried by him. If it wasn't for the feelings in my loins I wouldn't want him to put me down; never. I just wanted to be carried in his strong arms and be surrounded by the smell of him. When we finally got there, he put me down at the cashier. So I get it I had to do the talking. I looked around and it looked like we were the only ones there.

I looked at the cashier; he was an older man. "One room please." I said with difficulty but managed to sound normal.

He looked at me a little. "Aren't you a little young to be coming at a place like this?" He asked, annoying me to no end. Then, as if things weren't bad enough I felt Gaara's hand go up my dress. The man couldn't see over the counter, but still this was so embarrassing…but oh so good…I had to come up with something fast…

"I look younger than I…" I was about to moan but stopped as if thinking. Gaara pushed one of his skillful fingers in me. This was too much. "I've been told I look younger than I really am…So can we have a room please?"

"The generations these days…" He muttered mostly to himself. "How long do you want to stay?"

"All day." I said and he looked at me for a moment before taking the money and giving us the key.

I grabbed it and we rushed up the stairs to the room that was numbered on the key. When we finally got there I frantically opened the door and Gaara quickly pushed me inside.

**(Lemon begins)**

I wasted absolutely no time when I lifted up my dress and leaned my hands on the bed with my backside towards him. He closed the door with sand; that way no one could disrupt us. I could feel my juices leaking down my thighs and tried to change the position as my legs were giving in so I also placed my knees on the bed. I looked at Gaara and he was taking his sweet time getting undressed.

"Hurry up!" I said without paying too much thought. Gaara didn't like to be bossed around, but he paid no mind to what I ordered him to do. He just looked at me once and continued getting undressed, at the same low pace that angered me so. "Gaara!" I moaned his name. I sat on the bed and didn't really know what to do anymore. I felt so uncomfortably frustrated, it angered me.

"No need to rush it." He said as he removed his last sandal. "I'm not-"He didn't have time to finish the sentence because I sat on the edge of the bed and took all of him in my mouth all at once. I looked him in the eyes and he groaned. He fisted one of his hands in my hair and pushed himself in deeper if possible, making me gag. I got him back in without wasting a second. He reached out and took my hand in his. This always made my heart flutter, because it was so unlike him; he was gentle for once.

I began bobbing my head, with his hand still on my head, pushing me lightly. He never made me bob faster, just pushed my head in deeper. This continued for a while until I decided he was hard enough. When I released myself from him he also released my hand and instead caressed my cheek and brought his face to my level where he kissed me with no sign of disgust after having me just blow him.

He pushed me on the bed and was about to enter me in one thrust when I interrupted the kiss and pushed him slightly to get on my stomach. I knew this way he could be faster and thrust deeper. "Gaara, I need you…" I felt his face in the back of my head and felt him kiss my hair and sniff it. He laid between my legs and grabbed hold of himself before entering me very slowly. I gasped and before I knew it I came hard; squirting myself on the bed and him. He also gasped as he felt me clamp down onto his cock, but didn't cum. He stayed still for a moment before exiting and entering me again. I came again and made him cum with me. He stayed on top of me, breathless. "It's still…it's still not enough." He didn't say anything, just got off me a moment later. "But you can still get hard for me, can't you?" I trailed my fingers to his member and grasped it firmly, then leaned closer to it and began kissing it before sucking on the tip. "Of course you can…This guy is amazing." I said as he hardened quite fast. I slapped it on my cheek a few times, which enticed him for some reason, and tried to push me back down. I stopped him. I got in between his legs and held them down. He seemed confused but mostly angry. Yeah, how dare I take control for once? "I'm going to fuck you now; you just stay there and feel good."

I bet he thought I was getting on top, but boy was he wrong. I was going to make him my bitch, if only this once. Now that I raised his legs higher, his glare got worse. "Relax." I told him. I squatted in front of him, his legs still in the air. I took hold of his member and pointed it to my soaked cunt, then lowered myself on him. I felt relieved as soon as he was deep to the hilt inside me. I held his legs down as I proceeded in fucking myself on him. This position seemed to quite strain Gaara, but he still looked like he was enjoying it. Using his shoulders I pulled myself over him, still slapping my hips against his. I kissed him deeply as I felt myself clamp on him, and fall off as I lost my ability to feel my muscles. I was in heaven.

I was so aroused I was climaxing faster than usual…and I wanted more. Luckily Gaara got the message when I spread my legs while laying on my stomach. I grabbed a pillow and put my torso on it and was pretty much ready to receive the pleasure. I was sleepy, but felt like I wanted to fuck even if I was asleep. I wanted him to always be inside me; to use me.

"Ugh!" I gasped as he entered me quickly. "Yes!" He kept thrusting into me again and again until I could see nothing but white.

**(Lemon ends)**

This went on for five hours, just like he promised me before leaving Suna. We were a cuddled mess by the time we were done…at least for a while. His hand was combing my hair as he was still catching his breath. I gave his a short squeeze as we were embraced.

"I'll keep my hair long if you like it…I'll never cut it off." I began kissing him down his neck and shoulder, slowly. "I'll do anything you want, Gaara…I live for you…" I said as I was beginning to lose consciousness because of how fatigued I was. Before falling in a sea of black I felt his lips peck my forehead, and then bring me closer to his chest. I felt myself smile. I was impossibly happy; the happiest I have ever been in my whole life.

..  
.

_**To **__**answer **__**P4ranoia**__**, I will not reveal that so soon, you will see in due time but I will go both ways. I will make a oneshot of evil Gaara/good Gaara so no need to worry. You just gave me a great idea**__**.**_

_**As always thank you for reading, and please leave a review if you can. It means a lot.**_

_**I think this fanfic will have ten chapters, and then I will make another book with the Shippuden ending, so four more chapters to go.**_


End file.
